


Whiskey Lullaby

by Among_Walkers_and_Angels



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Kidnapping, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Among_Walkers_and_Angels/pseuds/Among_Walkers_and_Angels
Summary: This right here is my first ever SOA fic! Originally posted over on my Tumblr ((badwolf-in-the-impala))House of the Rising Sun by Sandi Thom<——- This is the version I envisioned her singing, towards the end of the chapter, in case anyone wants to have a listen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This right here is my first ever SOA fic! Originally posted over on my Tumblr ((badwolf-in-the-impala)) 
> 
> [House of the Rising Sun by Sandi Thom](https://youtu.be/Dm-nk9ROfDU) <——- This is the version I envisioned her singing, towards the end of the chapter, in case anyone wants to have a listen.

Her old Harley Softtail rumbled to stop just short of the town line into Charming. That welcome sign taunting her as she stared for quite sometime, one foot planted firmly on the pavement as her bike idled deeply beneath her. Six years, it had been since she last saw her home, her friends, her family…god how she’d missed them. Though deep down, she worried that her Homecoming wouldn’t be as well received as she hoped it would be.

“It’s now or never…” She muttered under her breath before speeding off into town. Many heads turned as she rode through the streets of Charming, ignoring the looks and whispers she got as people started to recognize the raven haired woman that speed past them on her way to her final destination.

She was never supposed to come back here; not after what happened all those years ago. But it was her last hope, a safe zone, one that she hoped would still house her in her time of need. Knowing without the family to back her, that she was a good as dead.

Pulling into the lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair she cut the engine of her bike, but made no attempt at climbing off just yet as she watched the garage carefully for the man she was looking for, and hoping to avoid, all at the same time. Her Brother…

Finally deciding she couldn’t avoid the task at hand any longer, she sighed, climbing off her Harley she hung her helmet off the handlebar as she started walking across the parking lot. Several people paused in what they were doing to stare as she approached, but what she didn’t expect was the voice that hollered at from outside the open office door.

“Teagan Trager! What in God’s name are you doing back in Charming; and why the hell didn’t you call me?!” She turned, giving the older woman a warm smile as she approached to embrace her warmly.

“Hey Gemm.” She greeted softly, hugging the woman back tightly, though it was cut short as the commotion caught the attention of several others that were nearby.

“Holy shit, Raven!” She was suddenly picked up and crushed into hug, wincing slightly as the action caused her side to ache something fierce, but she did her best to hide her discomfort as she was set back down.

“Hi-ya, Blondie.” She greeted Jax before turning to face her next attacker, who despite his size, was surprisingly gentle as he leaned down to embrace her.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were comin’?” Opie asked as he released her, exchanging a concerned glance with Gemma and Jax. Teagan shrugged, digging around in the pocket of her leather jacket for her lighter. Sparking it to light the cigarette that hung from her lips before snapping it shut. 

“Figured it was best not to tell anyone…” Exhaling she looked down at the ground, kicking at a rock with the toe of her boot as she avoided the concerned gazes she was now receiving. 

“Tig doesn’t know?” Gemma questioned, watching as the younger woman shook her head. Running a stressed hand through her dark mess of hair as she took another drag off her smoke.

“Shit…”

“Is uh, is he here?” Teagan asked curiously.

“No…he’s on his way back from a Repo job outside of town.” Gemma replied. “Won’t be back for a few more hours.”

“Good.” She dropped her cigarette butt on the ground, snubbing it out with the toe of her boot as she looked up, lifting her glasses to reveal the black eye and scrape they had been concealing. Gemma gasped and reached forward, grasping her chin gently as she inspected the injury, brown eyes suddenly fraught with worry. 

“’Cause I need to speak with Clay.”

“Christ, I need a fuckin’ beer.” Tig gave a frustrated sigh as he slammed the door to the tow truck closed behind him, rubbing at his newly bruised cheek. The repo job had not gone as planned, the woman they encountered not overly enthusiastic that her brand new Camaro was being repossessed and she wound up taking her frustrations out on him; while Chibs sat back and enjoyed the show.

“I’d say.” The Scotsman snorted as he patted the dark haired man on the back, trying to contain his laughter. “Never in ma’h life ‘ave I seen such’a large woman run tha’ fast!”

“That bitch could’a been a linebacker.” Tig snapped as they approached the club house, shoving Chibs slightly. “She nearly broke my fuckin’ jaw!”

“Aye,” Chibs chuckled. “But it was fuckin’ hilarious’ta watch!” 

“You’re such an asshole, you know that?” Tig rolled his eyes as swung the door open, quickly making for the bar; ignoring the conversation they’d stepped in on. Chibs leaning up beside him, grabbing the beer Tig offered as he eyed the dark haired woman that was chatting up Gemma and some of the guys across the room.

“Mmm.” Chibs lifted his sunglasses as he took a swig of his beer, dark eyes scanning over the woman carefully. “If tha’s’no a fine piece’a crow eater arse, I don’ know wha’ is.” 

Tig turned his gaze briefly, nodding in approval at the woman Chibs was ogling before returning to the cold bottle he’d been pressing against his cheek. Eyes suddenly widening as her laugh carried from across the room.

“Teagan?!” His voice was an octave too high, and touch more than panicked than it should have been as he turned sharply to look across the room at the Raven haired woman that was now staring back at him. Her vibrant green eyes boring into him as her smile faltered, quickly turning into a frown as she watched him approach.

“Tha’ his ex ole’lady?” Chibs questioned curiously as Opie joined him at the bar.

“Worse…” Opie chuckled as he readied himself for the show that was about to go down, Chibs giving him a confused look in return. “That’s his sister.”

“The hell are you doing here?!” Tig demanded as he approached his sister, instantly regretting it as her left fist slammed into his nose, dropping him the floor as he clutched his face. “Alright…ok.” He held up a hand defensively.

“I deserved that…”

“You’re damn straight.” She replied, grabbing a fist full of his Kutte and hauled him to his feet. “Now stop your fuckin’ whining and give me a goddamn hug, Tiggy.” Tig stood and embraced his sister briefly, pulling her out to arms length after a minute and frowning when he saw her face.

“Jesus Christ, Teag. What the hell happened?”

“He’s out…and they dropped the restraining order.” She replied quietly, touching her hand to the scrap on her cheek gently with a frown. “I had to come back…I had no choice.” She added shaking her head, Tig holding up a hand to silence her.

“Clay know your here?” He questioned.

“I’ve already spoken with him.” Gemma spoke up, crossing her arms as she watched the two siblings, the tension in the air between so thick you could’ve cut it with a butter knife.

“And?” Tig asked.

“Well, he’s not exactly thrilled.” Gemma rolled her eyes. “But, he’s not gonna turn her away. Not now at least.” Tig nodded, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Guess that means your back then?” Tig sighed, running a frustrated hand through his already messy hair.

“Yeah…that means I’m back. I’ll not to be such an inconvenience.” Teagan snapped as she stepped forward again, her jaw set in a hard line as she clenched her fists. 

“Enough, children!” Gemma stepped between them, pushing Teagan back with a warning glare. “Save your pissing match for after the party, alright?” The siblings nodded and muttered an agreed, ‘Yes ma’am.’

“Good, now go find Tara and tell her to fix your face.” She gestured to Tig before turning back to Teagan. “You have things that need to be brought over?”

“No…” Teagan replied, gazing at the floor. “My bikes the only thing I brought with me.

“Well, guess you and me are gonna have to fix that.” Gemma stated firmly as she looked over at the younger woman beside her. “But first and for most, we got a party to throw.”

 

Chibs shook his head with a small chuckled as he watched Tig’s sister go shot for shot on tequila with Bobby at the end of the bar, seemingly unaffected by the dangerous liquid that had already claimed one victim; Juice, who was face down on the bar. There was absolutely no denying this woman was a Trager through and through…it was like watching Tig, only she was better to look at.

Not that he should be thinking such things about his friends little sister, but it was hard not to. Her beauty was unmatched against any of the crow eaters that hung around the club house, not that he’d ever had much interest pursuing any of them. Most were nothing but trouble, simply looking to get into bed with biker just to be able to say that they had, and while Chibs didn’t deny their offers for sex; it wasn’t really his thing. Sex was sex, but he also enjoyed being able to have an intellectual conversation with a woman once in a blue moon.

But this Teagan lassie, was not only beautiful, she was also smart. Sharp minded and even sharper tongued, able to keep up with whatever perverted comments the guys could throw at her. Usually rounding back on them with something twice as vulgar, leaving several of the lads that didn’t know her stunned.

But even more stunning, was her voice.

“C’mon Rave, you gotta sing it for us…for old times sake!” Jax pleaded, swaying slightly as he slung his other arm around her shoulders; Tara tucked under the other, holding him up as he swayed drunkenly.

“Yeah Raven, we ain’t heard a good song sung in here in ages.” Opie added as he pulled up a bar stool beside Chibs.

“I take offence to that.” Bobby slurred drunkenly, throwing back another shot of tequila, frowning when Teagan refilled his shot glass again with a devilish grin.

“Not a chance in hell.” She chuckled lightly before knocking back her own shot. “Besides, I don’t even have my guitar anymore.”

“You mean that guitar?” Gemma questioned with a smile from Clay’s lap, pointing to the wall above them behind the couch. Teagan’s cheeks flamed red, hiding her face in her hands as the guys began to chant “Do it” over and over, beating their fists against the bar as they egged her on.

“Alright, alight!” She threw her hands up in defeat finally. Snatching the old black Ibanz acoustic from the Prospect – Half-Sack – as he held it out to her, taking a moment to tune it before climbing onto the bar; cheeks still burning hot as Clay ordered the room to shut up.

“The usual?” She asked expectantly, receiving a collective nod from those who had heard her before and curious glances and whispers from those who hadn’t. Chibs watching intently as she began to pick the strings with ease, the tune to ‘House of the Rising Sun’ filling the club house softly.

“Nah bad.” He mused quietly as he sipped at the glass of Scotch in his hand, shooting Opie a glance as he chuckled deeply.

“Wait for it…”

Chibs gave him a questioning look, but as if on cue, her voice filled the room. The melody that left her lips was as smooth as velvet as it drifted through the clubhouse sending a chill straight through him as he leaned closer against the bar; awestruck.

“Jesus…” He breathed quietly, pulled in by the sultry voice that captivated the entire room. Hanging off the lyrics that flowed softly from her lips. He was hardly able to wipe the dumbfounded grin off his face when it was finally over, standing with the rest of the room as they applauded and whistled loudly.

“Still brings a tear to my eye!” Bobby slurred sarcastically as he wiped sarcastically at his face, Teagan rolled her eyes as she climbed off the bar.

“Oh come on, I’m not that good.” She laughed before downing another shot to settle her nerves, followed closely by another…and another.

“You’ve the voice of a bloody fuckin’ angel!”

Teagan nearly choked on a mouth full of Tequila as Chibs spoke up, mentally slapping himself for saying it at all as the room turned and eyed him curiously. “Well- I mean- er…it’s a, it’s a nice change, yeh know?” He gestured to Bobby who narrowed his drunken gaze, pointing an accusing finger at the Scotsman.

“You gotta problem with my singin?” He slurred.

“Yer fat Elvis fer Christs sake!” He joked. “Listenin’ tah tha’ is damn near a bloody Godsend in comparison to yer fat arse!” The room erupted into a fit of laughter. Bobby hurling the now empty tequila bottle at Chibs’ head, falling short as it clocked the bartender in the head.

“Aye, calm yer’self.” Chibs laughed, raising his hand defensively. “It’s jus’ a joke!”

“It’s ok Bobby, I think you sing beautifully.” Teagan chuckled as she patted him on the shoulder, trying to contain her drunken giggle fit the best she could.

“Kiss ass…” Bobby mumbled in reply.

The night wore on afterwards with many rounds of Jukebox Karaoke, courtesy of Teagan, Bobby, and the three bottles of Jose Cuervo they had demolished. Belting out everything from Queen and Def Leppard to Bon Jovi. Their shenanigans finally coming to an end when Teagan tackled the Prospect, half naked, off of the bar. 

“Al’righ there lassy, time fer bed.” Chibs chuckled as he wrapped her in a blanket before scooping her bridal style up. As the only halfway sober soul still left in the room, he felt obligated to make sure she made it to bed safely. Knowing that Tig would likely have his ass if anything happened to his sister; not that he was sober enough to notice.

“I don’t w-wanna.” She hiccuped drunkenly, hardly able to lift her head up as he carried her down the hall. “M’fine, r-really.” 

“Darlin’ yer far from fine.” He replied, tightening his grip as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. “Yer brother would kick my arse if I left ye ou’ there with those animals.”

“My brother can suck a dick…” She mumbled, eyes closed as she started to give into the booze induced daze that was slowly dragging her under.

“Aye…” Chibs agreed, stopping short as he glanced around the hall. “Shite.” He sighed, realizing she didn’t have a room yet, and not wanting to subject her to any unwanted visitors he decided to give her his room for the night. Balancing her carefully in his arms as he turned the handle, edging it open with the toe of his boot before stepping inside.

“Easy does it lovey.” He assured quietly as he sat her on the edge of the bed, settling her back on the pillows before removing her boots and tossing them aside. Pulling the blankets up to cover her before turning to leave, pausing when he felt her fingers close around his wrist, causing a sort of tingling sensation to travel up his arm as he stared down at it.

“Thaanks.” She slurred softly as he looked down at her with a soft grin, her hand going slack as it fell away from his as she allowed the alcohol to finally pull her under into unconsciousness.

“Aye…” He replied softly as he opened the door and shut off the lights. “Sleep well lass.”


	2. Chapter 2

The pounding in her head was what woke her the following morning. Shielding her eyes from the glaring light that was filtering in through the window to left of her bed, she sat up and squinted as she took in her surroundings. The only clothing she had left on were her bra and panties, the blankets kicked messily to the floor; but the empty room was an indicator she had slept alone last night. Which was a good thing…for once.

The last thing she needed was her brother up her ass for acting like a fucking Crow Eater, and given how much she had drank the previous night things were a tad on the fuzzy side. Doing her best to suppress the agonized groan as she pressed the heel of her palms against her eyes, trying to relieve some of the presser building in her skull as she attempted to recount her steps from the night before.

Heaving herself off the bed, she looked around the room for any sign of her clothes. The search leaving her empty handed. It seemed her pants and her tank top were as good as gone, but her boots were somehow placed neatly beside the bed.

“Fantastic…” She muttered under her breath. The last thing she needed was to walk out in her current state…not only would the guys have a field day, but her brother would likely skin her alive. But thankfully, a little more searching turned up an old Def Leppard tee that she quickly tugged over her head; scents of leather, Marlboro, and a faint hint of cedar washing over her. The combination was pleasant, soothing even, as she inhaled deeply. All thoughts of her hangover disappearing for a brief moment before she caught herself, letting the fabric fall away from her nose, her headache suddenly ragging again as she reached for the door.

It was still quiet when she stepped out of the room. Navigating the hall and the bodies and other random things that littered the floor the Clubhouse floor. Trying her best to be as quiet as possible as she crept towards the kitchen. Praising whatever God was listening that there was already a full pot of coffee waiting when she entered.

“See ye found yer’self somethin’ to wear.” 

The voice caught her off guard as she was rummaging through a cabinet for a coffee cup and some Advil. The cup she had been reaching for clocking her in the head on the way to the floor as she jumped, tugging the shit down over her ass out of habit as she whirled around.

“Jesus Christ.” She breathed, her other hand clutching at her chest. “Are you trying to give me a goddamn heart attack?!”

Chibs gave a hearty chuckled as he grinned back at her, kicking away from his spot against the counter behind her to pick up the mug off the floor that thankfully, was still in one piece.

“Sorry, love.” He apologized, holding the mug out for her to take. “Dinna realize ye didn’ hear me come in.” 

“It’s a little hard to hear anything right now over the Mariachi Band that’s trying to escape from my skull.” She replied, her voice raspy from all the cigarettes and singing the night before. Chibs gave a small laugh as he filled her coffee cup.

“Three bottle a Tequila will do tha’ to ye.” He replied as he filled his own cup, returning the pot to it’s rightful place on the warmer before opening another cabinet and grabbing a small green bottle of Excedrin. “Should ‘elp.”

Teagan accepted the bottle eagerly, popping the cap off and shaking out a couple of the white pills. She downed them quickly with a sip of coffee, chasing it with half the glass of water that Chibs offered her.

“Thank you.” She breathed a sigh of relief, the water somewhat curing the awful case of dry mouth she had. “For the shirt too, I’m guessing?”

“Aye.” Chibs replied as he leaned back against the counter opposite of her. “Ye were still half clothed when I put ye’ta bed las’ night.” 

“Define half?” She gave a groan of embarrassment in reply as she hid her face behind her right hand.

“Well…ye were wearin’ a shirt an’ yer boots.” He replied. “ Yer pants disappeared somewhere a’fer midnight.” He sipped at his coffee, trying to hide his amusement.

“Great.” She grumbled into her mug, the air between them falling silent between them a few moments.

“Dinna worry yer’self lass.” He assured, suddenly beside her again as he refilled his coffee mug. His kind brown eyes warm and assuring as he squeezed her shoulder gently. “Nothin’ wildly inappropriate happened…I mean, ye tackled the poor Prospect.” He chuckled at the last part, watching Teagan’s face turned red out of embarrassment.

“Oh God…” She groaned.

“Figured at tha’ point it was time fer bed.” He added.

“Well…” She cleared her throat awkwardly, her green eyes shifting up to meet his own. His expression kind and free of any judgement she normally might have received, allowing her to relax and smile softly in return. “Thank you for looking after me…I tend to get a little out of control sometimes.”

“Anytime, lass.” Chibs smiled, the dimples on his scarred cheeks making the older man that much more attractive. Her knees going a little weak as she turned her attention back to her coffee cup, ignoring the blush that was surly tinting her cheeks and ears pink.

“I’ll um, make sure you get your shirt back after I buy some clothes later.” She stated quietly before taking a sip, silently cursing herself for acting like a school girl with her first crush.

He waved her comment off as he looked down at her. “Ye can keep it. Looks better on ye anyway.” He assured her, not trying in the least to hide the flirtatious tone in his heavily accented voice.

Teagan was about to crawling under the table out of embarrassment, her face officially flaming, knowing he was referring to the earlier incident when he had entered the kitchen. There was no way he hadn’t seen her ass while she was stretched up on her tiptoes digging through the cabinet for a mug.

“Oh good, your up.”

“Jesus! Are you people trying to kill me?!” Teagan gasped at the sound of Gemma’s voice, the older woman smirking as she observed the sight in front of her.

“’Course not baby.” Gemma replied as she kissed the top of her head, accepting the coffee mug from Chibs with a smile.

“Certainly not how it feels…” Teagan mumbled sarcastically while rolling her eyes, yelping in surprise as the older woman’s hand connected with the back of her head sharply.

“Don’t get smart with me, missy.” She warned as Teagan rubbed at the back of her head. “I’m here to deliver something you might want.”

“Is it pants?” Chibs inquired with a teasing tone, ducking out of the way before both women could slap him.

“Enough with the comedy show and follow me.” She stated, Teagan groaning as Gemma pulled her forward and out a side door that lead to the back storage units. Thankful it was still early enough that the pavement wasn’t boiling hot yet as she was forced to go barefoot, Gemma impatient as always and refusing to wait for her younger counterpart to fetch her boots.

“Christ Gem, what’s the hurry?” She questioned, balancing her coffee carefully as they walked, trying not to let it slosh out of the cup. 

“You’ll see.” Was the only reply to got as they stopped in front of one of the bigger units, Gemma pulling a key from her pocket and removing the lock before gesturing for Teagan to roll the door up. “Go on then.” 

Teagan didn’t ask questions as she set her coffee cup down, thankful again that they were the only ones out back – save for Chibs who crossed the lot, her boots in hand – as she bent to grab the handle on the storage unit door. Her shirt ridding up, exposing the lacy neon pink cheeky panties she had been trying to keep covered.

Gemma shooting Chibs a warning glance as he settled beside her, watching the young woman with an amused expression as she struggled with the door. Muttering what he assumed to be profanities under her breath as she yanked the door free finally. Sending it upward to reveal a covered vehicle. Teagan glanced back at Gemma with a shocked, but excited, expression.

“Tig wanted to be the one to show you…” Gemma nodded. “He had business this morning with Clay though…so he asked if I would return this.” She watched with a smile as Teagan ripped the car cover off, revealing an old primer painted ‘68 Chevelle.

“How?!” She questioned with a look of astonishment as she ran her hand up the hood. Inspecting every inch of the car carefully. “It was almost completely totaled.” 

“Tiggy fixed it up as best he could after you went away.” Gemma smiled sadly. “He knew how much it meant to you, and he wanted to make sure it was here, in case you ever wanted it back.” 

“I figured he would’ve scraped the damn thing.” Teagan chuckled halfheartedly, her bright green eyes suddenly full of a million different emotions. Chibs observing with great curiosity from behind Gemma, but he knew better than to ask questions.

“Clay convinced him not too.”

“Oh…” Teagan replied quietly, her expression falling as she looked through the windshield at the gutted interior of the old car. Memories of her past suddenly hitting her like the weight of a thousand suns. Swallowing hard around the lump that was forming in her throat, she wiped at her face quickly as she turned to exit the storage unit. 

“I uh…I should go get ready.” Pushing passed Gemma and Chibs gently, she retreated back to the clubhouse without another word.

“Wha’ was tha’ all abou’?” Chibs questioned as he watched her walk away. A sense of worry suddenly taking it’s hold, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

“It’s not my story to tell.” Gemma replied with a sad smile as she patted his shoulder gently. Picking up the coffee mug she had left behind and closed the unit before heading back inside as well.

Leaving Chibs alone with his own thoughts. Wonder just what exactly had happened in Teagan’s past to leave her looking so…broken?


	3. Chapter 3

It was late afternoon when Chibs made his way into the Clubhouse for a cold drink. It had been a slow day at the garage, and what little Club business needed taken care of for the day, had already been dealt with. He was bored to say the least. Teagan and Gemma had returned from shopping hours ago, but he hadn’t seen either of them since. Until he sat down at the bar that is.

Teagan was behind the bar, slinging drinks to the few people who currently occupied it. Her dark hair was tied back; simple black liner and mascara rimmed her emerald orbs. Making them twice as intense. She also still worn his shirt, though it was tied up now — crop-top style — with the sleeves tucked up inside the shirt. A pair of low-rise jeans hugged her hips perfectly, making it incredibly hard not to let his eyes wander over her figure. Drawing his attention immediately to the intricate workings of a very large tribal tattoo that spread down her left side and across her hip.

“What can I get ya, Scotty?” She smirked, leaning against the bar towards him now that her other customers were taken care of. Chibs returned the grin, tapping one of his rings against the bar in thought.

“Whiskey.” He replied.

“On the rocks?”

“Yes ma’am.” Chibs nodded as he made him self comfortable, watching as she scanned the shelves for a moment before grabbing a bottle of Johnnie Walker - Red Label, snatching up a rocks glass and pouring; adding a few ice cubes to it before setting in front of him on a small bar napkin.

“It’s like ye’r a mind reader.” He exclaimed sarcastically with a grin before taking a swig.

“Well, I assumed Scottish…cause ya know.” She gestured to him with a playful smile.

“W’ell, ye assumed righ’.” He smiled, tipping his glass and clinking it gently against the beer bottle she picked up. “Ye’r a natural, Lass. Who put ye behin’ the bar, anyway?” He inquired curiously, cocking a brow at her.

“Gemma asked if I could cover for Half-Sack for a bit…I don’t know. Something about a glass ball or something or other…I don’t think I even wanna know.” She replied, shaking her head with a mildly disturbed expression. Chibs almost choked on his drink.

“Nay, Lass.” He chuckled. “Ye most certainly don’…but on a high note, ye’r a far better bartender than ole’ Half-Sack!”

“You sure it’s not just ‘cause I’ve got tits and a nice face?” She cocked her hip out to the side with a playful glare as she crossed her arms, Chibs grinning in return. She had a fine sense of humor, he’d give her that.

“I’m offended ye would even’ think such’a thing! … Ye’ve got a nice arse too.” He feigned mock hurt, his tone teasing before dissolving into laughter as Teagan picked up the bar towel and threw it at him. “Really though.” Chibs smiled as he handed the bar towel back to her.

“Ye make a fine barkeep.” 

“Well, experience helps…” She mused, leaning against the bar again. Close enough this time that his heart skipped a beat inside his chest as he held her gaze. “I also have a knack for reading people though.” She added, tilting her head to the side with a smirk as her eyes gave him a brief once over.

“Tha’ so?” Chibs leaned forward slightly, leaving only mere inches between the two of them. 

“One of my many hidden talents.” She hummed gently, winking as she pulled away with a mischievous grin. 

“Hidden talents, ‘ey?” He chuckled before returning to his drink. “Suppose I’ll ‘ave to inquire ‘bout those later?” 

“If you’re lucky.” Teagan shrugged as she threw another wink his way before she skipped off to the other end of the bar to check on the other customers.

“C’mon man…my sister? Really?!” The voice came from beside him; Chibs turning with a grin to find Tig leaning against the bar. A mild look of disgust plastered to his face.

“Don’ go gettin’ yer knickers in’a bind, man.” Chibs replied casually. “Jus’ bein’ friendly is all.”

“Yeah…the fact she’s wearin’ your shirt looks pretty friendly to me.” He grumbled, jumping as the dark haired woman slammed his beer down in front of him.

“Don’t go startin’ shit, Tiggy.” She warned, pointing an accusing finger in her brothers face. Having caught the snide remark as she returned. “I’m not a kid anymore.” 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Tig mumbled under his breath snarkily, gesturing to the shirt she wore as she turned to leave. Halting abruptly at his comment, her fair skin flushing red with anger as she turned on her heel sharply. Chibs about to step in and defend her when she reached across the bar to snatch her brother up by the collar of his Kutte, yanking him forward.

“And if you’re insinuating that I fucked your friend, I didn’t.” She seethed, green eyes blazing as she stared her brother down. Tig opening his mouth to argue the point when Clay barked at them to knock their shit off.

“Enough!” His deep voice bellowed through the Clubhouse, compelling it into silence as he stepped out of the Chapel. “Let him go Teagan.” She did as she was told, but not before giving her brother one final sneer. Shoving him back across the bar roughly before storming off to grab a couple more cases of booze from storage. Pausing for a smoke break outside in an attempt to calm her nerves, turning as she heard heels clicking on the concrete behind her as Gemma approached the table she sat on.

“Give it time sweetheart…” She assured the younger woman, giving her a grin as she lit the joint that hung from her lips.

“I’ve given it years, Gem.” Teagan scoffed as she stamped out the last of her smoke. “Twelve, to be exact…six if you don’t count the time I did in Prison.” 

“I know baby…” Gemma replied as she exhaled, offering the joint to the younger woman beside her who accepted willingly. Taking an exceptionally large hit, before passing it back. Exhaling the sweet smoke with a sigh as she frowned.

“He still see’s me as the same junkie fuck-up that left charming in cuffs at 17.” Teagan stated dejectedly, burying her face in her hands as tears built behind her eyes, threatening to spill over.

“Oh honey…” Gemma sighed, pulling her into a tight embrace. Smoothing her hand in circles around her back. “Your brother might harbor a lot of anger about the past…but none of it is intended for you baby girl.” Teagan pulled away slightly, looking up at Gemma with a confused expression. Her brows furrowed together tightly.

“What do you mean?”

Gemma sighed, taking a seat beside her on the bench. Taking another long pull off her joint before passing it back to Teagan. 

“He blames himself for the path you took. For not being there to keep you straight when your Mom bailed.” Gemma stated softly. “For not realizing sooner that – that guys you got involved with was bad fucking new from the start…”

Teagan sniffed lightly, wiping at her face as a stray tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. All the years she’d spent assuming he was angry with her…it never once crossed her mind that maybe he blamed himself too. Gemma smiled softly.

“You really think he would’a saved that car all these’s years, otherwise?” Gemma smiled softly as she nudged the younger woman’s shoulder gently with her own, earning half a smile out of her in return. 

“I assumed he would’ve kept it for other reasons.” She replied quietly, taking a final hit from the joint before handing it back to Gemma and hopping off the table to retrieve the beer cases she’d pulled, pausing just before she entered back into the Clubhouse. Her green eyes sorrowful as the faintest hint of a smile touched her lips. 

“After all…it was never really mine to begin with.” 

 

———————————–

 

Teagan was still tending bar later that evening; Half-Sack returning later than expected, but she didn’t mind. She actually enjoyed the work as it kept her mind off the world of worry she had precariously balanced on her shoulders. Who knows, maybe if she begged hard enough she could even convince Clay to actually hire her on permanently. 

The Clubhouse was quiet for the most part, save for the small talk between Tara and Gemma at the end of the bar. The rest of the Crew currently immersed in a meeting discussing Club business. The Jukebox playing 80′s tunes softly, creating decent background noise as she wiped down the bar and restocked the empty slots in the beer cooler. Making several trips back and forth into storage with Half-Sack to pull more cases.

She had overheard talk of some of the Tacoma boys arriving soon, and there always seemed to be a heavy thirst among the men after a long meeting. Knowing it was better to be over stocked than under; she found a place out of the way to stack the remaining cases she had brought out. Assuring she would be set for a while as she dusted her hands against her jeans.

“You’re pretty good at that.” Piney’s gruff voice commented as he took a seat at the bar. The other men slowly filtering out of the Chapel and following suit. Scattering among the bar as their chatter slowly started to fill the room again. Teagan smiled at the old man kindly.

“Thanks…I’ve had a lot of practice.” She chuckled, pouring him a double shot of Tequila and leaving the bottle on the bar-top. “I worked all over down in Vegas. Pretty damn good money to if you’re decent at it.” 

“I would imagine so.” He chuckled. “’Specially with a pretty face like yours…makes the all the menfolk tip good.” He winked, tossing a $20 onto the bar for her.

“Jesus pop, don’t go blowin’ it all at once.” Opie laughed as he took a seat beside the old man, ordering a beer and a shot of his own.

“Gah…” Piney scoffed with a wave. “If only someone would’a warned me ‘bout that years ago…you wouldn’t be here.” He replied sarcastically, cheersing his glass to the air before knocking back it’s contents. Gathering up the bottle and glass before meandering away from the bar. 

“Ouch…that ones gotta sting, huh Ope?” Teagan chuckled as she tapped the tip against the bar before tucking it inside the tip jar on the counter behind her.

“What’s Hale doin’ here?” Juice questioned as he watched the surveillance cameras overhead, Teagan turning as she set his beer down in front of him. All the color draining out of her face as she noted the Deputy and several other Officers climbing out of their rigs.

“Jesus…” Clay gave an aggravated sigh as he nudged Gemma off his lap. “Can’t a guy sit for five fucking minutes.” Grumbling as he made his way towards the door, Bobby and Jax in tow as they followed him outside. 

“Ye al’righ love?” Chibs questioned as he sat down, worry evident in his brown eyes as he stared at Teagan. Studying her expression as she watched the cameras. Panic setting in as she watched Hale hand over what was most likely an arrest warrant. 

The older man confused as she quickly stripped off all her rings, a necklace, and pulled her cell from her pocket and a switch blade out of her boot. Shoving it all toward the Scotsman who tucked everything into the inner pocket of his Kutte without a second thought. About to question her again as the Clubhouse doors opened and Deputy Hale and his Officers entered. Clay and the rest of the guys following close behind. 

“Teagan Trager?” Hale spoke calmly, watching as she paused from wiping down the bar – a little to furiously – and looked up at him. Inwardly groaning at the sympathetic look he wore on his face.

“David…” She sighed. Tossing the bar towel aside as she placed her hands against the bar, arching a brow as she waited for what she knew was about to follow. 

“It has been brought to my attention that you’re in violation of your Parole…I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with us.” He stepped forward, placing what was most defiantly a warrant on the bar in front of her. Chibs craning his neck over the Deputy’s shoulder to glance at it. Gemma pushing her way to the bar to grab it.

“What the hell’s goin’ on?” She demanded as she snatched the paper off the bar-top and gave it a once over. Her expression falling as she looked up at the young raven haired woman. “Jesus, Teag.” 

“Call my lawyer, Gem.” She instructed as one of the officers came around the back side of the bar. Pushing her forward onto it as he cuffed her hands behind her back and checked her for weapons. 

“And?!” Gemma demanded as they began ushering Teagan towards the door.

“I’m assuming you should inquire as to why in the BLUE FUCK my paper work he said he’d fax over to the Charming Police Depart never showed up!”

The doors slammed shut behind them, leaving the remaining members of the Clubhouse glancing around at each other with confused looks as they watched her loaded into the back of the squad car on the cameras. Gemma pinching the bridge of her nose as she drew in a deep breath. Retrieving Teagan’s phone from Chibs as she scrolled through the contacts, pulling up her Lawyer’s personal number before punching send and placing it to her ear.

“Shit…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes several jumps, but not big ones. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Angst, mention of murder, fluff…a little heated makeout session.

“I just.need to know why you’re here…” Hale repeated for the millionth time, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips as Teagan continued to ignore him. Choosing instead to fidget obnoxiously with the cuffs that bound her wrists to the table they sat at.

“Look, you’re not in any trouble…as of right now at least. But legally we have to detain you until that paperwork comes through. IF it comes through.”

“It’ll come through.” She replied flatly.

“Come on, Teagan…work with me here.” Hale stated as he leaned forward against the table. “I’m trying to help you…I know he’s out. I know that’s gotta be at least part of the reason you came back. That was part of the agreement all those year ago, wasn’t it? Between the Club and Charming PD? 

Her green gaze snapped up to meet his, cold and void of any emotion as she started him down with a hard look that made him shift uncomfortably as he sat back in his chair.

“You don’t know shit…”

“Teag-“ 

“Save it, David!” She snapped, cutting him off before he could finish. Not in the mood the niceties. “You didn’t give a shit back then and you sure as shit don’t give one now! Just leave put me in a god damn cell and leave me the hell alone!”

Hale frowned, his gaze falling to the table as he rose from his seat. “I cared a hell of a lot more than you seem too remember.” He replied calmly. Pausing as he pulled the door open to exit the room, glancing over his shoulder before he stepped out.

“Cells are all full.” 

The door swinging shut behind him with an audible thud. Leaving Teagan alone to her own thoughts as she rested her head against the cold metal table. ‘Where the fuck was her Lawyer?!’

– 12hrs Later –

 

Gemma slammed the phone back down of the receiver, rubbing at her temples to try and soothe the stress headache that was trying to settling in. She had spent countless hours making phone calls and was getting nowhere. Her fuse was growing short, and it was starting to show.

“Lawyer’s goddamn usless!” She muttered to herself as she lit the cigarette between her lips.

“Still no luck?” Jax’s voice came from the door that lead out into the Garage of Teller-Morrow. Propped just inside the doorway, arms crossed as he watched his mother with a worried expression. Tig approaching slowly to stand behind him, remaining quiet. Gemma shook her head.

“Damn Lawyer won’t pick up.” She sighed, taking a long drag from her smoke. “I’ve called every number Teag has listed for him, and nothin’…it’s like the guy fell off the face of the goddamn planet.”

“Wait, there’s no answer at his firm?” Tig spoke up, stepping into the office as he looked down at Gemma, her expression annoyed as she nodded in response. Cigarette between her lips again.

“Why, that mean somethin’ to you Tiggy?” She questioned, propping her elbows on her desk as she leaned forward. Watching him carefully.

“Last I knew the guy had like three Secretaries.” Tig recalled, his brows furrowed with worry. “I mean, the guys a total Skeeze, but he’s reliable. He’s never been known to not pick up or return a call within’ more than a few hours. Especially on Teagan’s case…” 

“You don’t think…?” Gemma’s words trailed off as she stood, exchanging a worried glance with her son, one hand resting on the desk as shr pressed the other to her chest, the anxiety that had been building started to creep to the surface.

“I think maybe it’s time we go pay her Lawyer a little welfare check.” Jax stated calmly. Watching his mother nod in agreement.

“You go round up the boys…” She nodded. “I’ll go talk to Clay.”

 

“Wha’s goin’ on, Jackie Boy?” Chibs questioned with a concerned look as he and watched Jax and Tig exit out of Gemma’s office and back into the garage. Stopping him as they approached, Jax instructing that everyone not a member leave and roll up shop. Jax sighed.

“Teagan’s Lawyer has gone MIA. We need to make a run down to Vegas…pay him a visit an’ see what’s going on.” He replied, Chibs nodding in return.

“Ye wan’ me to give the Tacoma boys a call? See how far ou’they are?” 

“That’d be good, give Bobby a call to.” Jax stated, turning to address the rest of the group as Chibs stepped away. “Ope, go track down Juice. We’re probably goin’ to need his hacking skills.”

“SAMTAC will be ‘ere in half an hour. Bobby’s on his way.” Jax gave a nod, rubbing a hand across his face as he glanced up to the clock on the wall, noting the time. “We’ll meet back at the Clubhouse in an hour…head out soon as everyone is here.” He dismissed.

“Ye al’righ?” Chibs questioned Tig who ran a frustrated hand through his hair, shaking his head as they started for the Clubhouse. 

“She can’t go back man.” He shook his head. “We need to sort this out…she can’t go back to Vegas.” Chibs gave his brother a reassuring pat on the back as he nodded. Choosing not to press him for information at that given moment in time as they walked. Knowing a enough that whatever Teagan was running from, was pretty serious.

“Aye, we’ll get it sorted Tiggy. We’ll keep ‘er safe.” 

 

– 24hrs –  
“Trager?” Teagan sighed, lifting her head up off the small uncomfortable bed of her cell. Arching a questioning brow at the officer who was standing on the other side of the bars. 

“What?” She pressed when he didn’t continue, sitting up as she swung her legs over the edge, boots hitting the floor loudly as she stood and walked over to him. 

“You got a phone call.” He finished, motioning for her to put her hands through the meal slot so he could cuff her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance but obliged, nonetheless. 

“Christ, it’s not like I’m a murderer.” She grumbled as he opened the cell, taking her arm gently as he guided her down the hall.

“Just a precaution.” He replied causally as they rounded the corner, pausing just outside an office door. Knocking twice before pushing it open and gesturing for her to have a seat. The door closing behind her as she sat down in the empty room. Waiting for what, she had no idea?

“Thought I had a phone call.” She stated with an annoyed tone as she heard the door open behind her, expecting to see Hale round the desk as she looked up. A smile spreading across her face as she caught sight of the older man.

“Sorry our accommodations aren’t up to your standards.” 

“Jesus Wayne.” She chuckled as she got to her feet, accepting the hug he offered her. A smile on his own face as he held her out at arms length. “You ain’t retired yet old man?”

“At the rate I’m goin’, I’ll retire when I’m dead.” He scoffed with a grin, moving to sit opposite her on the other side of the desk. Picking up the phone and dialing a number as Teagan returned to her own seat, watching him curiously as the opposite line rang. 

“Gem– Yeah, got her right– Alright, alright! Jesus, Gem, just calm down. Here–” Wayne held the phone out for Teagan to take, shaking his head, Gemma’s voice still shouting through the receiver as she accepted it.

“‘Bout goddamn time.” Teagan teased as she put the phone to her ear, adjusting her elbow on the arm rest to find a comfortable position to hold it with the cuffs still on. 

“How you holdin’ up, sweetheart?” 

“Great.” Teagan replied sarcastically. “Five star treatment…don’t know why I don’t come here more often.”

“Don’t be a shit.” 

“Sorry, Gem.” She chuckled lightly. “You get ahold of Jameson yet?” There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. “Gem?”

“About that…the boys made a run down to Vegas.”

“Why would they do that?” Teagan chimed in, sitting up a little straighter in her chair. Gemma sighed on the other end of the phone, the distinct click of a lighter made her groan inwardly…’she’d kill for a cigarette right now’

“Your lawyer never picked up. Jax and Clay agreed it’d be best if the guys made a run to check up on him. See about getting your papers…” Gemma trailed off, leaving Teagan’s nerves frayed as she waited for her to finish.

“Gem?” Her voice was soft, just barely above a whisper.

“Your lawyer’s dead, Sweetie.” Teagan nearly dropped the phone. “His office girls too. Looked like a hit from the sound of it.”

“Jesus Christ…” Her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest, it was beating so fast. Her anxiety building rapidly as she closed her eyes.

“Juice found your file hidden on a personal laptop they pulled from his house. Everything in the office was wiped clean…he thinks he can crack the pass-codes once they’re back, but it’ll take a little more time.” Teagan nodded, even though Gemma couldn’t see her. 

“Sweetheart? You alright?” 

“Yeah…” Teagan replied as she let the phone fall away from her ear. Passing it back to Wayne as she stood and exited his office. The officer from before escorting her back to her cell. 

‘Great…more waiting’

 

– 72hrs –  
Gemma breathed a sigh of relief as Juice set all the appropriate paperwork on the desk in front of her. Thumbing through it briefly, finding signatures complete and everything to be in order. 

“You’re a lifesaver Sweetheart.” Stuffing the papers inside a folder as she stood, placing a kiss to one cheek as she patted the other softly with a smile. Turning to grab the office phone as it started ringing.

“Teller-Morrow Garage?” She spoke into the receiver. “SHE DID WHAT?!” 

The yelling caught the attention of everyone out in the shop, Tig hurrying into the office with Chibs and Jax close behind. Watching as Gemma fumed, not the least bit happy with whoever was on the other end of the phone.

“Why the hell would you put her in a cell with anyone else?! … I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE OVER CROWDED! … Put Unser on the goddamn phone!” 

“That can’t possibly be good…” Tig groaned.

“She beat up a hooker…are you fucking kidding me, Wayne?! Do you not remember her teenage years!? … Yeah. We got the papers. I’ll get a hold of her. Jesus Wayne, just start the damn bail process already!” Gemma slammed the phone down, snatching the folder off her desk and thrusting it against Chibs’ chest.

“Take these to Unser…and hold on to your ass. Teagan’s losin’ her shit.” 

“I can go–” Tig stepped in, falling silent when Gemma held her hand up and shook her head.

“No.” She replied firmly. “You and me are gonna go talk to Lowen. Fill her in on Teagan’s case, and hope to fucking hell that hooker don’t press charges.”

Unser was out front with Teagan – attempting to calm her down by the looks of it – when Chibs rolled up. Climbing off his bike as he watched her pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Frowning as he approached them, noting the darkening bruises and bloody cuts that adorned her face.

“’Christ…” 

“You should see the hooker.” Unser replied as he took the folder Chibs handed him. Flipping through it briefly, making sure everything was there before nodding. “She’s all yours…hope your wearin’ a cup.” He muttered, hands raised briefly as he turned away, pushing the door open as he disappeared inside the station before Chibs could ask.

Chibs approached her carefully, remaining silent as he held his pack of smokes and lighter out to her. She gave an appreciative nod as she accepted them, pulling a smoke from the pack before handing it back to him. Her bloodied hands shaking uncontrollably as she struggled to light the cigarette that now hung from her lips. Her frustrations settling a bit as his callused hands closed around her own gently, pulling the lighter into his own grasp to help her.

“Thanks.” She muttered quietly, taking a long pull as she savored the much needed nicotine that flooded through her system.

“Ye doin’ al’right, love?” He questioned, inspecting several of the deeper cuts on her face carefully; apologizing as she winced, his thumb smoothing across her her cheek as she leaned into his touch. His warm brown gaze studying her carefully as she closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath before pulling away to finish her cigarette. His question remaining unanswered as she descended the steps down to his bike. Pulling the spare helmet off the sissy bar and putting it on.

“Let’s just go…” 

Chibs nodded, putting his own helmet back on before mounting his bike. Giving her a hand as she swung her leg over and settled behind him, placing her feet on the spare set of foot pegs. Her hands locking around his waist as he kicked the stand up and fired the bike up, speeding out of the parking lot and onto the main road. 

They took the long way back to Teller-Morrow, the ride easing some of the tension in Teagan’s body as they cruised across town. Her cheek resting against his leather clad back, his left hand occasionally drifting to rest over hers reassuringly. Frowning at the loss of contact when they finally reached the Clubhouse. Teagan climbing off the bike, placing the helmet back in it’s rightful place before disappearing inside.

“She okay?” Tig asked as he approached.

“’Bout as far from it as ye can get.” Chibs replied, placing his helmet on the handle bar as he shook his head. “Never seen’a lass so unraveled before.” 

“Yeah…well, she’s got every right to be at the moment.” Tig added. “Thanks for pickin’ her up man. 

“Aye.” Chibs nodded. “Tara still here?” 

“Nah. She and Able left about an hour ago.” Tig replied. “She left her bag though.” Chibs pushed away from his bike with a sigh as they started for the Clubhouse. Tig clapping him on the back before veering off towards the garage, watching as the Scot raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

“God speed man…”

“The hell is tha’ suppose’ta mean?” He questioned.

“Means have fun playin’ Doctor with my batshit crazy sister.” Tig scoffed a laugh before disappearing from sight. Chibs entering the Clubhouse, greeted by a horrified looking Half-Sack who pointed down the hallway before tossing Tara’s medical bag at him.

“Pussy…” He muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes. Grabbing a bottle of Tequila before disappearing down the hall himself. Music blared loudly from the room Gemma had spent the last few days setting up for Teagan. He paused outside the door for a moment, knocking loudly but receiving no answer. Taking a deep breath as he tried the handle, pushing the door open cautiously just in case she planned on aiming anything at his head.

But the room was empty when he entered, glancing around to see that the bathroom door was shut as the faint sound of water could be detected over sound of Deff Leppard blaring from of the sound system in the corner. Closing the door, he chuckled softly and dropped the medical bag on her bed. Taking a seat and lighting a cigarette as he waited patiently…for a good twenty minutes.

“Jesus- fuck me!” Teagan jumped, her hand flying up to clutch the towel she wore to keep it from falling. Chibs chuckled softly as he rose to his feet, ignoring the glare she gave him as he opened the medical bag.

“I could’ve been naked.” 

“Nothin’ I have’na seen before, lass.” He grinned, the dimples in his cheeks appearing as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her. Teagan rolling her eyes with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I can take care of it myself…I’m fine.” She snapped, jerking her chin toward the medical bag.

“Ah, no…” He replied, gesturing to her right cheek. “Ye need stitches, so sit.” Teagan remained rooted to the spot where she stood. A hard look fixed on the Scot who simply rolled his eyes.

“There’s only two ways this can go lovey.” He added. “Both end with me winnin’.” He extended the bottle of Tequila out to her, wiggling it back and forth. Smiling at the audible growl he received in return as she snatched it and disappeared back into the bathroom for a moment; returning a few moments later in a black silk robe that barely fell to mid-thigh. 

“Fine.” She huffed out, taking a seat on the bed. Ignoring the triumphant look Chibs wore as he dug around in the bag, pulling out everything he needed and laying it out neatly before disappearing to wash his hands. Slipping on a pair of gloves once he had returned and pulled up a chair. Numbing the area around the cut with a Local before attending to the other cuts. Making sure they were properly cleaned and butterflying two more that deep, but didn’t need stitches.

“You certainly know your way around a medical bag.” Teagan commented, taking a swig of Tequila as she watched him thread the surgical thread through the needle carefully. Shaking her head when he prodded around the area to insure it was numb. 

“You a doctor or something?”

“Was an Army Medic, f’er the British.” He replied, turning her head gently as he started to stitch the wound closed carefully. “Jax’s ole’lady, Tara, she’s taught me a good deal.” 

Teagan hummed in response, careful not to move too much as he worked. Fiddling absentmindedly with the white lace trim on the end of her robe. Watching him from the corner of her eye as he concentrated on tying off the suture, his tongue poking out slightly.

“I’m suing if it scars.” She teased lightly before taking another pull off the bottle. Chibs chuckled lightly in return, opening up another packet of alcohol wipes before picking up her right hand; cleaning the cuts and scrapes on her hands.

“Ye ain’t gonna get much.” He replied with a toothy sideways grin. Releasing her hand and gesturing for her left, taking a swig of Tequila when she offered it to him, grimacing at the burn as he swallowed. 

“Gah, how do ye drink tha’ shite?” 

Teagan chuckled softly at the face he made, simply shrugging in response as she took another pull herself. Flexing her hand as Chibs released it, pushing himself out of the chair as he stripped the gloves off and cleaned up the mess he had made. Zipping the medical bag closed before tossing it over his shoulder and looking down at her, touching her cheek lightly before withdrawing her hand.

“I’ll leave ye be.” He gave a respectful nod, turning as he started for the door. Pausing when he felt her fingers close around his wrist, looking down at her curiously.

“Thank you, Chibs…and…I’m sorry I’m kind of an unbearable bitch.” Teagan spoke softly, releasing his wrist as she hugged her arms around herself. Averting her gaze away from his as her eyes started to suddenly sting with tears. 

“Hey now,” He cooed lightly, dropping the bag as he enveloped her in a hug. “Dinna speak ill of yer’self, lass. An’ ye’ve no reason to be apologizing…I understand.” Teagan nodded as she pulled away slightly, Chibs wiping away the few stray tears that ran down her cheeks.

“Nothin’ bad is goin’ta happen to ye either…I swear it. We take care of our own, lovey. Ye know where’ta find me if ye need somethin’.” He kissed the top of her head gently before pulling away to pic up the bag. Pulling the door open as he turned, throwing a glance over his shoulder before stepping out.

“An f’er future reference, ye can call me Filip.” 

———————————————

 

Teagan spent hours tossing and turning in an attempt to sleep. Her mind refusing to shut off, even after half a bottle of Tequila. The ghosts of her past – as well as her present – weighing her down heavily. Making it hard to focus on anything outside of the storm that was barreling straight for her at full speed. It was frustrating, and she felt so alone in everything that had been happening…she knew the Sons would protect her. 

But at what cost?

Huffing out in frustration she threw the covers off of herself, fumbling around for the switch on her lamp before standing. The liquor she had consumed hitting her full force, as she swayed a little. Putting a hand out to steady herself on the nightstand beside her bed as she straightened up, throwing a tank-top back on before wandering for her door. To lazy to bother with pants as she stepped out into the hall in her underwear, fumbling down the hall for the kitchen for a bottle of water. Thankful that everyone had either left or gone to bed hours ago.

She was stumbling her way back down the hall when she noticed the light in Chibs room was still on, shining out from beneath the door as she paused in front of it. Biting her lip softly as she contemplated going back to her own room, but before she could stop herself her hand was suddenly knocking softly before she pushed the door open. Chibs looking up from the book he’d been reading as she entered, his brows suddenly fraught with worry as he sat up a little.

“Ye al’righ love?” He asked as she closed the door quietly behind her. She nodded, making her way over to his bed and flopping down beside him with a sigh. 

“Can’t sleep.” She grumbled, her voice a little hoarse from the fit of drunken crying she experienced after he had left her room earlier. 

“Ye mean all tha’ Tequila dinna help?” He chuckled sarcastically, dodging away from the hand that blindly swatted at him before she fixed him with a glare. “Maybe ye should try some tea next time.” He teased lightly, Teagan rolling her eyes at him as she rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Dad.” She sassed back at him with an innocent look. Smirking lightly as Chibs broke into a fit of laughter.

“Aye, well, if we’re goin’ there, ye should probably put on some pants.” He added with a sly grin, taking his glasses off and setting them aside as he sat up, leaning over to yank open the drawer of his dresser. Snatching a pair of sweat pants and tossing them at her. Teagan sighing as they caught her upside the head, cover part of her face as she glared at him.

“I’m insulted.” She replied flatly, but her green eyes spoke differently. Snatching the material off her head as she climbed off the bed to pull the pants on – that were just slightly to long for her short figure – losing her balance as she pulled them up. Chibs darting off the bed, reaching out to grab her before she could fully topple to the the ground. 

Teagan could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as he steadied her back on her feet, strong arms still wrapped around her waist as she peered up at him through dark lashes. 

“I knew you were tall, but Jesus.” She muttered, staring down at her feet that were covered by the excess of material. Chibs chuckling as he glanced down, she was a good four to five inches shorter; his 6′2″ frame towering over her. 

“Aye, but they look nice on ye.” He chuckled, helping her back to the bed so she wouldn’t trip again. Settling himself comfortably with an arm behind his head, watching as she cuffed the pant legs a few times. Before laying back down beside him, fidgeting with the edge of the pillow case as she contemplated on whether or not she should return to her own room. Chewing her bottom lip out of habit, her brows furrowed together in thought…she really didn’t want to be alone right now.

“Ye can stay…if ye want.” He pipped up, almost as if reading her thoughts. His hand reaching out, brushing a few strands of dark hair behind her ear. Shifting as she scooted closer, not needing to be told a second time as she rested her head on his chest. His left arm wrapping around her, fingers trailing up and down her arm gently as she made herself comfortable. His eyes falling to the tattoo on her shoulder that peaked out from beneath her tank-top.

“That why they call ye Raven?” He inquired, pushing the material back slightly to reveal the creature that soared across her delicate skin. She hummed lightly as his fingers traced the outer wing. 

“No…” She replied softly, shifting onto her elbow so she could look up at him as she spoke; a sad smile touching her full lips as she recalled the memory. Chibs’ hand moving to rest against her cheek. “A friend gave me the nickname because of my hair…the bird came later, more or less as a bit of a joke.” 

Things fell silent between them, Chibs choosing not to press any farther than that. His eyes slipping closed briefly as Teagan’s own fingers reached out to trail across his right cheek, tracing the harsh curve of the scar as she studied it. Noting it was much deeper than the scar on his left as he guided her hand to the opposite cheek. His eyes never leaving hers as he watched her closely. Almost as if waiting for the same questions or reaction out of her that he likely received from others. 

So it caught him off guard when she shifted to her knees, straddling his lap as she pulling her tank-top up just below her breasts; revealing the scars that marred her skin. Several of the larger ones on her rib cage covered by the tattoo on her left side. She shivered lightly as Chibs’ index finger trailed from scar to scar, inspecting each one carefully as if trying figure out the story behind it. His eyes eventually drifting back up to meet hers; sad, but understanding. His hand falling to rest on her hip as she dropped her shirt.

She shifted, intending to lay back beside him, but the next thing she knew her lips were on his. Chibs caught by surprise at first, but slowly he kissed her back. Cupping the sides of her face as he shifted to sit up before allowing them to drift, pulling her closer to his chest as her tongue ghosted over his lower lip, earning her a small growl that rumbled through his chest as he opened his mouth; her tongue brushing over his as her hands fisted their way into his hair, tugging gently. 

Chibs smirked into the kiss, tightening his grip around her as he rolled. Teagan squeaking at the suddenness of the movement. A small moan replacing it soon after as his lips left hers to trail along her jaw and down her neck, attacking the sensitive spot between her collarbone and neck; her hips bucking involuntarily against his as she gasped. Her hands clawing at his shirt, pulling it up as he paused, allowing her to yank it over his head before returning his lips to hers. 

Groaning as his tongue entered her mouth again. Exploring. Still able to taste lingering hints of Marlboro and Tequila. His growing erection unavoidable now as he pressed himself closer to her, his own hips grinding slowly against her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Drawing another moan from her lips, the sound setting his senses ablaze with pleasure; like wildfire coursing through his veins as he lost himself in her touch. Hand traveling underneath her shirt to cup her breast, pulling away with a questioning look as his thumb brushed across something cold and metal. 

“Noo.” He arched an eyebrow curiously, earning an amused giggle from the young woman beneath him as she nodded. “Aren’t we full of surprises.” He chuckled, teeth nipping at her neck as his hands inched her shirt up slowly; almost teasing. A small whine of anticipation slipping out as Teagan squirmed beneath him, his lips moving to kiss across the bared flesh of her stomach. Her fingers back in his hair as he traveled higher, edging the thin material of her shirt up, freeing her breasts and the metal that pierced her nipples. 

Teagan gasped as his lips closed around her left nipple, sucking at the sensitive nub, his tongue flicking against the metal barbell, drawing a strangled moan as her legs clenched around his waist. The throbbing between her thighs growing more urgent as she ground her hips against him. Earning another growl as he moved to pay her other nipple the same amount of attention, the clink of metal against his teeth as he tugged gently nearly sending her over the edge.

Her hands tugging him back to her lips eagerly as she kissed him like her life suddenly depended on in. Tongues battling it out for dominance, Chibs eventually gaining the upper-hand as she gave in. Her hands moving the waist band of his sweats, about to push them down when his hand closed around her wrist. Breaking apart abruptly as he panted against her collarbone as he tried to catch his breath, groaning outwardly at the realization…

‘He was about to fuck Tig’s sister’ 

And as quickly – and unexpectedly – as their little romp had started, it was over. Teagan’s head falling back onto the pillow with a whine. Having a half way decent idea as to what had just happened.

“You thought about my brother…didn’t you?” She chuckled awkwardly, shifting as Chibs rolled onto his back, hands covering his face which was suddenly three shades of red. Teagan pulled her shirt down before reaching out to uncover Chibs’ face. 

“Hey? It’s cool.” She assured him gently.

“Sorry lovey…I jus’- it don’ feel righ’ goin’ behind his back. Y’er his kin…” He sighed.

“You don’t have to apologize, Filip.” She replied, shifting to curl into his side where she had originally started. Relieved when he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. “He’s your friend…your brother. I get it.”

“Y’er not mad?” He questioned curiously, brows furrowed as he stared down at her. Teagan shifting in his arms to place a soft kiss to his lips, smiling softly as she pulled away. A small smile creeping onto his own lips, seemingly pleased with the wordless answer as she settled her head back against his chest. Placing a kiss to the top of her head before he reached of over and turned off the lights; pulling the blankets up over them. 

“Goodnight, Filip.”

“Aye…sleep well, lass.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Mentions of underage ((consensual)) sex, past alcohol/substance abuse, lots of angsty feely things…don’t hate me lol

Teagan groaned quietly as she rolled over, one eye cracking open to check the time on her alarm clock; stiffening when she felt the arm around her waist tighten it’s grip. The previous nights events flooding her brain as her eyes sprang open, more than awake now as she scrambled for the alarm clock beside the bed that was facing away from her. Turing it around to check the time, cursing herself quietly as she started to gently untangle Chibs’ arm from around her waist.

It was already after 8:30am…most of the guys would likely already be milling about the Clubhouse; her brother included. That was the last thing she needed right now was Tig losing his shit over something that hadn’t even happened yet. Not that she wouldn’t deserve it…she had lost his respect many years ago, and she wasn’t exactly doing a great job at earning it back.

Sighing to herself she slipped out of the sweatpants he had lent her and folded them neatly before placing them on the end of the bed. Smiling to herself as Chibs snored softly; disappointed that she couldn’t stay until he woke. The thought of waking up in his arms giving her a sense of happiness that she hadn’t felt in a lot of years. 

Being careful not to draw too much attention to herself, she crept quietly for the door. Peaking out to make sure no one was in the hall before she made her escape; yelping in surprise when a hand reached out and snatched her by the ear, dragging down the hall and into her own room. 

“Jesus- what the fuck?!” Teagan stumbled forward a little as the hand released her ear and closed the door. Turning to find Gemma standing with her arms crossed over her chest as she stared her down with the disapproving ‘Mom’ look.

“I swear to God, it’s not what it looks like Gem!” Teagan stated in a rush, holding her hands up innocently. Gemma looking less than convinced as she pointed to the bed. Teagan backing up until she found it, sitting abruptly. Swallowing hard as Gemma advanced with her hands on her hips. 

“Just what in the hell do you think you’re doin’?” She questioned sternly.

“I promise Gem, really! Nothing happened. I got up to get a bottle of water, and saw he was still up and I don’t know…I was still drunk and didn’t wanna be alone. But I swear, we did not have sex…I just– He felt bad, he even gave pants to sleep in for Christs sake!”

“Mhm.” I’m sure he did.” Gemma replied sarcastically. Still skeptically as she stared down at Teagan like a Mother about to ground her teenage daughter.

“You can ask Filip!” 

“Filip, really?” Gemma mused with a smirk, watching as Teagan’s faced turned red with embarrassment.

“Chibs! For fucks sake Gem, just ask him! Just please– PLEASE don’t tell Tig!” She begged, breathing a sigh of relief when Gemma nodded with a small chuckle.

“Calm your tits, sugar. I’m not gonna tell anyone.” Gemma replied, her body language relaxing as she took a step back. “Besides, your reaction told me everything I needed to know.” Patting Teagan’s cheek with a grin, she turned to leave the room. 

Teagan groaning as she flopped backwards onto the bed, hands over her face as she gave a dramatic sigh…it was definitely too early for this shit. She need a shower, and coffee. Lots, and lots of coffee.

 

An hour passed before she felt it even safe to consider exiting her room. Making sure that Tig was a least gone before making her way into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee before slipping out the back to the storage units. Sighing as she rolled up the door, revealing the old primer painted Chevelle. Shaking her head as she leaned up against the driver side fender. So many memories…

Wiping at her face as a tear slipped out, she drew in a deep breath. Trying to rid herself of the overwhelming emotions that seeing it brought back. Turning instead to the piece of paper and pen she brought out with her. Pausing every now and then to think as she compiled a list of parts she needed to go track down.

It was a waste to let the old beast simply rot in a storage unit…even despite the painful memories. She knew that’s not what he would’ve have wanted. Besides, it wasn’t like she had much of anything else to do right now. 

Finishing her list, she folded it and tucked it inside her pocket before polishing off the remainder of her coffee. Rolling the door closed behind her as she made her way back inside to grab her leather jacket; dropping her coffee cup off in the sink. Stopping by the Office on her way to her bike, finding Gemma inside doing paperwork. 

“You takin’ off?” She asked, not looking up from her paperwork as Teagan walked in, peering through the blinds into the shop. Noting both Tig and Chibs were gone.

“Yeah…I’m gonna see if I can order some parts for the Chevelle.” She replied, gaining Gemma’s attention as she looked up. 

“I can order ‘em.” Gemma offered, pulling her glasses off. “Just let me know what you need?”

“I got it.” Teagan dismissed the offer with a half smile. “This is something I need to do…ya’know?” 

“’Course, Sweetheart.” Gemma gave an understanding nod as she stood and gave the younger woman a hug. “You let me know if there’s anything you can’t find though. I’ll track it down.” 

“Thanks Gem.” Teagan kissed her cheek before leaving the office. Crossing the parking lot to her bike and climbing on. Clicking the buckle of her helmet into place before kicking the stand out from underneath her bike; the engine roaring to life beneath her as she started out of the lot. Passing her brother and Chibs as they pulled back in with the tow-truck. Both men turning to stare as they watched her speed off and out of sight.

 

She returned about mid-afternoon, sighing when she found her original parking spot was not taken. Grumbling to herself crankily as she backed herself in at the end of the row. Stripping out of her leather jacket and slinging it over her shoulder as she beelined it for the Clubhouse. In desperate need of a drink and some air conditioning as she pushed the door open; the sound of voices drowning out her thoughts. 

“Teagan?” She froze at the sound of her name, puzzled for a moment before turning around in search of who had spoken it. Squealing in excitement when she caught sight of Kozik who was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. Her jacket falling abandoned onto the floor as she crossed the room and leaped into his arms. Hugging him tightly as he spun her once and set her down.

“What are you doin’ here, Koozy?” She beamed, ignoring the random looks she was receiving from around room. Including those from Chibs and her brother. Tig glaring so hard from across the room that she was almost certain he would melt a hole through Kozik’s skull. 

“Couldn’t leave without seein’ my favorite little Jailbird.” He replied with a mischievous grin, wincing as Teagan punched him in the shoulder. Glaring playfully as he chuckled. 

“Fuckin’ gag me…” Tig muttered into his beer, Teagan rolling her eyes in annoyance as they turned to look at her brother.

“You got somethin’ to say Trager?” Kozik turned, attempting to hide the cocky grin that was threatening to go full blown.

“Yeah I got somethin’ to say.” Tig slammed his beer down as he started across the room, chest to chest with Kozik as he got in his face. “How ‘bout you try to refrain from fuckin’ my sister this time?!”

“Yeah? Last I recall, she enjoyed it.” Kozik antagonized, staggering back a little as Tig shoved him hard in the chest. Teagan stepping in to keep them from tearing each other apart. 

“Jesus, are two ever gonna get over yourselves?!” She scolded with a hand on her hip. “Put your dicks away and get the fuck over it.” She caught Tig by the collar of his Kutte as he stepped forward, shoving him back a little harder as she planted her other hand behind her on Kozik’s chest.

“I mean it!” She warned with a stern look between the two men. “No fighting!” 

“Aye, listen to the lady.” Chibs stepped in as he grabbed Tig up by the arms, holding him back as he tried to get at Kozik from around his sister. “Or at the very least, kick the shite outta each other outside?” 

Tig pried himself out of Chibs’ grasp and stormed off outside. Leaving a tense air of silence hanging between the other two men and Teagan; who rubbed at the back of her neck awkwardly as she edged out from between them. 

“Well, this has been awkward.” She muttered more or less to herself as she approached the bar. Retrieving her jacket before flagging down Half-Sack for a bottle off Tequila.

“I’m gonna go drink myself into a coma now…” She stated; a sardonic edge to her voice. “It’s really good to see you again Koozy.” 

Giving a half smile as she pushed back between him and Chibs. Disappearing down the hall and into her room, gathering up a few things before heading up to the roof.

“The girls got some shit goin’ on…” Gemma stepped in, pointing a finger between the two men. “Don’t go complicatin’ it with your feelings.” She made sure to emphasize the last bit for good measure before stepping around them, throwing the door open as she stepped out to chase down Tig.

“She’s probably on the roof…s’where she always used to hide out as a kid.” Kozik sighed with a shake of his head as he started for the hall. “I should go check on her.” 

He was stopped by the hand that grabbed a fist full of his Kutte and pulled backward. Turning around he gave the Scot a questioning look, but remained silent.

“‘Am sensin’ ye might be part of the problem.” Chibs stated as he released the blonde from his grasp, stepping between him and the hall as he finished. “I’ll go.”

——–

The sun had begun setting slowly over the small town of Charming. Turning the late Summer’s sky vibrant hues of purple, reds and gold. Teagan sat in a lawn chair, watching with her feet propped up – knees bent slightly – against the ledge. Her sketch book balanced carefully in her lap as she took a pause in drawing, to light up a cigarette. Twisting the cap off the bottle of Tequila before taking another sip, setting it up on the ledge. Wincing at the fiery sensation it created on the way down her throat.

She was only about three shots in, her nerves still fraying at the seams. But slowly, the liquor began to quell her anxieties. Allowing her to focus more on the mock sketch she had started for the old Chevelle. Her attention turning a few minutes later to the sound of the door squeaking opening loudly. Watching as Chibs stepped onto the roof, hands tucked into the pockets as he looked out at the sunset.

“Gemma send you?” She inquired, her tone flat as she turned her attention back to the drawing in her lap. Chibs shaking his head ‘no’ as he took a seat on the ledge beside her feet. Remaining silent for a few minutes as he watched the lines on the paper come to life beneath her hand. His warm gaze shifting up to meet hers as she stopped, brows furrowed as she stared at him.

“You’re not gonna ask?” 

“Not my business, love.” He replied with as shake of his head. “’Am not goin’ to pry abou’ things ye dinna wish to tell me.” 

Teagan remained quiet for moment, green eyes studying the older man who sat in front of her. Somehow trying to wrap her brain around why he was being so nice; why he cared so fucking much. Anyone else would likely be pressing her for some kind of answer to all the shit that had been going on, but not Chibs. 

“I slept with Kozik when I was 17…” She sighed, Chibs quirking and eyebrow as he listened. Surprised she was actually telling him. “SAMCRO shindig…I was blitzed out of my goddamn mind. Tiggy obviously walked in and lost his fucking mind…” 

“Explains the tension.” Chibs chuckled quietly.

“It was of my own doing…I was young and I was drunk.” She shrugged, closing the book in her lap as she tossed it down beside her chair. Dropping her feet as she reached for the bottle of Tequila on the ledge.

“Aye, ye were pretty drunk last nigh’ as well…” Her green eyes burned into him as her head snapped up at his comment.

“Yeah? And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” She snapped.

“I– no, tha’s how I meant–” Chibs started to defend himself, only to cut off as Teagan continued. 

“No one ever said I was goddamn Saint, Chibs. I’ve done shit I’m not fucking proud of, and I’ve gone through shit in my life that NO ONE should ever have to. Yeah, I’ve got issues, big fuckin’ WHOOP! I don’t need your judgement, nor your fuckin’ pity!” 

“I wasn’ tryin’ to judge, love. I was jus’–” He shook his head, standing, which only caused her to take a step back.

“I don’t need to be saved, alright? I’m not a goddamn charity case! So if that’s the only reason you’re being nice to me, don’t.fucking.bother.” She turned on her heel to leave, ready to abandon the rooftop when Chibs grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. Teagan about to swing in order to get her point across when he leaned down, crashing his lips into hers unexpectedly.

All the pent up tension suddenly eased away as her eyes slipped closed. Her left hand instinctively sliding up to rest against his chest as the other hesitantly wrapped around his neck. The kiss remaining slow and gentle as he reached his own hands up to cup her cheeks. Right thumb smoothing over her cheekbone softly.

It was nothing like their heated make-out session the night before. It was soft, and passionate; even as his tongue tentatively slipped past her lips to gently move against her own. Her head whirling with a million different emotions as her heart raced inside her chest; feeling as if it would beat straight out if it wasn’t for the rib-cage that kept it prisoner. 

Never in her entire life had anyone kissed her the way the Chibs was in this exact moment. As if she were drowning and he was throwing her the lifeline that she so desperately needed. His hand gripping the back of her head lightly as he broke the kiss; resting his forehead against hers. His warm brown eyes filled with a kindness that made her owns brim with tears…guilty for assuming he had been judging her. 

“I would never, ever, judge ye f’er’ yer past, Lass.” He spoke sincerely. Face completely serious as he stared into her eyes, wiping away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

“None of us are perfect, lovey.” 

Teagan nodded, forcing herself to hold back tears the best she could. Chibs placing his lips against her’s again as he pulled her close. The sound of the door to the roof opening, falling on deaf ears until–

“You have got to be fuckin’ kidding me?!” 

They sprang apart, startled by the voice and sound of boots that stormed towards them. Teagan’s eyes widening as she caught sight of her brother’s furious form.

“Tig, don’t!” But it was too late as her brother’s fist collided with Chibs’ jaw. Teagan scrambling to throw herself between them, pushing at her brother in an attempt to keep the fight from escalating. 

“STOP!” She yelled again, her hand slapping hard against her brothers face when he didn’t. Looking back at her with a stunned, but furious, expression as he took a step backward. Giving her enough time to turn and stop Chibs who had regained his senses and was now advancing on the oldest Trager.

“Don’t!” She warned, her tone menacing; but the look in her eyes was pleading that he trust her. “I got this…just go.”

Chibs nodded stiffly and turned for the door. Leaving the siblings as the door slammed shut behind him loudly. Making Teagan flinch as she turned back towards her brother, his blue eyes filled with anger, disgust…and hurt.

“Do you not remember the last time?” He snapped, stepping towards her. Pointing an accusing finger at her as if her were scolding a child. “Or are you just hellbent on ruining another goddamn Brotherhood?!”

“Fuck you, Alex!” She yelled. “I was a kid–”

“You were a goddamn druggy screw up!” He cut her off angrily, running his hands through his hair. Turning as he tried to ignore the hurt that flashed through her across her face.

“This isn’t like that like, Tig!” She pleaded. 

“Bullshit!” He rounded on her. “You’ve always been this way. Always trying to ruin my relationships with the guys– with the Club!”

“Oh what, so now I’m a whore?” She scoffed angrily, her bottom lip quivering as she stared at her brother. “You’re never gonna let me live down my fucking past, are you? – ‘Cause I mean, last I checked, yours wasn’t much better!”

“And the last I checked, mine didn’t have a body count involving a Club Member!”

The air around them fell silent as they stared at each other. Tears now streaming down Teagan’s face as her green gaze blazed with an intense hatred that frightened even her own flesh and blood. His own eyes filled with anger…but also guilt. Turning his gaze away from his sister as he ran a hand over his face.

“Wow, Alex…” Teagan spoke shakily through her tears. “That’s low…even for you.”

“Teagan, wait–” Tig reached out for her hand, but she pulled away. Grabbing her things before storming off the roof blur of anger and tears. Leaving her brother behind, mentally scolding himself for line he had just officially crossed…knowing that there was no taking back the words he hadn’t meant to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Suggested kidnapping, physical abuse, mentions of attempted rape, alcohol abuse…ALL THE ANGST!

“God fucking dammit!”

The prospect ducked as a wrench was sent flying across the small storage unit; nearly missing him. Teagan rolling out from underneath the Chevelle the rest of the way, cradling her head in her hands for a moment before standing up and crossing to the bench on the opposite side of the car. Picking up the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and taking another long pull before returning it to the same spot.

“M-Maybe you shouldn’t–” Half-Sack immediately closed his mouth as she turned to narrow her gaze at him. Daring him to finish. Setting down his tools awkwardly he gestured back towards the garage.

“I’m just gonna…” He trailed off as he stepped around her carefully. All but nearly sprinting across the lot once he was out of the unit. Teagan pinched the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger as she sucked in a deep breath.

Her temper had been short the past few weeks…ever since the fight with Tig. She was on edge. The stress of her situation – the not knowing how long until they would find her – weighing heavily on her more and more every day…and choosing to shut everyone else out for the time being seemed a more logical answer. Not to mention things had gotten a whole lot more complicated for the Club recently.

Between the shit with Donna, and now Bobby behind bars? The last thing they needed was the drama between siblings coming into play and making shit worse. Her self destructive behavior was enough of a hindrance as it was. It was just better if she kept herself out of shit for now…feelings and all.

Not to mention she had been less than a peach to deal with anyways. Keeping herself well fed on a diet of whiskey and nicotine, her fuse was short. Making her pretty well avoidable for the most part. Everyone choosing to stay out of her way; least she decide to unleash her wrath upon them. Even Gemma had been avoiding her for the most part. But Teagan knew in a sense it was more or less to give her space…knowing that when she was ready to talk, she would.

Heaving a irritated sigh as she watched the sky start it’s usual change as evening approached; Teagan grabbed her leather jacket off the bench and threw it on before strutting her way across the lot. The guys watching quietly from the safety of the garage as she climbed on her bike and haul-ass down the street.

“The hells that all about?” Jax questioned as he sauntered into the shop, turning an accusing gaze to the prospect who had retreated to the corner near the office. Half-Sack’s eyes widening as he pointed out the door.

“That is so not my fault!” He defended. “She’s a bottle and a half deep already…she was working on the Chevelle and just like, lost her shit. She nearly took my head off with a wrench!”

“Je’sus Christ…an’ ye let her leave?!” Chibs sighed as he looked at the prospect from across the shop. Half-Sack putting his hands up defensively, fearing he was gonna get something else thrown at him.

“I didn’t even know she had her keys!”

“Well, how ‘bout ye make yer’self useful an’ go find her!” Chibs suggested in a menacing tone as he pointed out the door of the garage. Half-Sack about to leave when Tig spoke up.

“Unless you wanna clean up what’s left of the Prospect when she’s done ripping him to shreds–? That’d be the last fuckin’ thing I’d suggest.” He stated, narrowing his gaze at the Scot before returning his attention back to the bike he’d been working on. “She’ll be fine.”

“Aye…” Chibs mused sarcastically as he rounded on his fellow brother. “So tha’s it then? Ye’re jus’ gonna let her go off like tha? Get herself killed, or worse?!”

“It’s not your problem man!” Tig shot back with an accusing finger pointed at the Scot. “So why don’t you just drop it?”

“Enough.” Jax stepped in before things continued to escalate. “I’m not gonna pretend to know what’s goin’ here…but really? Work your fuckin’ shit out move on! Teagan’s a big girl, and those of us who know her; know she can take care of herself. Maybe not in ways any of us approve of…but it is what it is.

“Besides, we’ve got bigger fuckin’ fish to fry right now with gettin’ Bobby out of prison. So figure it the fuck out!”

Chibs and Tig exchanged a final glance before giving a nod of agreement. Things had been tense recently with the blow back from the hit they pulled off for Hayes in exchange for a shipment of guns. Leaving them to track down the witness and take care of the issue to free their own man. But between having the ATF up their ass, and now Teagan’s history the streets of Charming again; it hadn’t been easy.

“We good?” Jax added, seemingly pleased as they gave a mutual, and very unenthused, ‘Yeah’. “Good…Church in an hour. Wrap it up.”

~

It was barely after 10pm when Teagan was sent hurtling out the backdoor of a local bar downtown. Crashing into the trash cans as the owner pointed a finger at her, gaze narrowed as he seethed his final warning too her.

“Step foot in my bar again, and I’ll make sure you get carted off back to where ever in the hell you came from! That clear enough for you?!” The door slammed shut behind him, the bottle in Teagan’s hand smashing against it a few seconds to late as she pushed herself to her feet.

“Asshole!” She slurred angrily, nearly falling back into the pile of garbage as she tripped over herself; staggering towards the exit at the end of the alley. Paying no mind as she attempted to make her way back to where ever in the hell she had parked her bike. Rolling her eyes in response to the catcall that sounded off from somewhere behind her down the street. She also ignored the whistle that followed it a few seconds later.

“Hey!” The voice hollered, closer as they approached her from behind. Teagan coming to a stop as she turned, glaring at the four men as they crossed the street. “Don’t you know how to take a compliment, Sweetheart?”

“Didn’t yeer mothers evver t-teeaach youu it’s’naw nnice ta harrass womenn oon the sstreet.” She snapped back in an angry slur of words. The tallest of the group smirked as he stepped closer; Teagan’s hand reaching for the Colt 1911 she usually kept tucked in the back of her jeans. Mentally cursing herself when she realized it was in the saddle bag of her bike.

“Well, well, well…looky what we’ve got here boys. Guess the rumors goin’ round seem to be true afterall. Looks like our little Raven has come home to roost after all.”

Teagan’s heart nearly leapt into her throat as she took a step back. The man stepping forward and into the light of a nearby street lamp; her eyes widening as recognized him. Just as he recognized her.

“No…” She grit out between clenched teeth as he expression hardened. Turning to storm away, only to be stopped by two more men who had approached out of nowhere. Boxing her in like a pack of wolves circling their prey.

“Oh wait, that’s right…you fancy yourself one of them Crow Eaters now, right?”

“Go fuck yourself, Bradley .” She spat, turning as she tried to push her way between the two men behind her. Squirming as the snatched her up by either arm and drug her forward. Bradley snatching her by the jaw roughly as he pulled her close; face dangerously close to her own as he smirked.

“C’mon now Rave, I thought we were better friends than that.” He purred, making her stomach churn as the urge to vomit swept washed over her. “Besides…I’m sure Darby would be ecstatic to know you’re back.”

Teagan didn’t give any more response other than spitting in his face; the action causing him to release her. Her fist collided with his stomach, knocking the air out of him and giving her the chance to take off. Though she didn’t make if far before a hand grabbed the back of her jacket, pulling her to the ground; hard.

A ringing filled her ears as he head collided with the concrete of the sidewalk. The sounds of muffled laughter surrounding her as Bradley and his men surrounded her. All the air soon being knocked from her lungs as a foot collided with her stomach in retaliation; followed by another to her back…and another…and another.

She was nearly unconscious when they finally hauled her to her feet. Bradley’s vice like grip crushing her jaw again as she tried not to choke on the blood that pooled in her mouth. Forcing herself to keep her eyes open as unconsciousness threatened to pull her under. A small whimper leaving her lips as Bradley pulled her closer. Her eyes squeezing shut tightly as his lips brushed against her ear.

“I think it’s time we go pay Darby a lil visit.”

~

“You think we should go out an’ look for her?” Juice asked before polishing off the rest of his beer. Setting the empty bottle down on the picnic table they sat around. Chibs heaved a sigh as he check the time on his phone. It was well after 2am, and Teagan had yet to return; which was unusual.

She may have been a drunk, but she was always punctual when it came to returning to the Clubhouse for the night. Always after Midnight, but never any later than 1am. It didn’t matter how drunk she was, she got there somehow and hadn’t been late once. Not until now, at least…and Chibs wasn’t the only one who was concerned.

“Maybe she got picked up?” Hap rasped as he finished the last of his cigarette. Stamping it out with the toe of his boot as he stared out at the gate. Brows furrowed as he turned to stare at Chibs; who’s own expression had settled into one of unease as he waited. But he shook his head in response to the Tacoma Killer’s question.

“Nah…Hale or Unser woulda brough’ her back by now.” Chibs replied as he pushed himself to his feet. Stretching a little before starting across the lot for his bike. Juice jogging up beside him and falling into stride.

“What’re you gonna do?” He asked, curiously. Ready to help in any way he could.

“I’m gonna make sure the Lass ain’t dead in’a gutter somewhere…since obviously her brother isn’t worried.” He ground out with an irritated tone. Climbing onto his bike and grabbing his helmet. Juice and Hap about to follow suit when an old pile of shit car came screeching up on the lot. The guys reaching for their guns and taking cover as they, readied themselves for a fight as the rear door flew open.

But there was never any gun fire. Only the sound of the door slamming shut and the car screeching as it reversed out onto the street and sped off. Chibs was the first to poke his head over the bike to peer out over the lot; his heart nearly stopping in his chest as he watched the form on the ground struggled to get up. Her dark mess of curls a dead giveaway, even in the darkness.

Chibs was on his feet and across the lot in a flash. Juice and Hap following suit as they tailed after him, watching as the Scot dropped to his knees beside her; a pained moaned slipping passed her lips as he turned her bloodied face toward him gently. A new found rage coursed through his veins like fire as he carefully inspected the damage.

She looked like she’d been hit by a bloody freight train. Her hands and feet were still bound with duct tape and her tank top was torn nearly all the way open, revealing the darkening bruises on rib cage and stomach. His eyes darkening with fury as he spotted the purple fingerprints that were etched into the skin of her throat and jaw. Another whimper leaving her lips as he pushed her hair back, revealing the bloodied knot where she’d taken a blow of some sort to the head.

“Easy there Lass…stay wit’ me.” He soothed gently; shifting to pull the knife from his belt as he cut her hands and feet loose before scooping her up and cradling her in his arms gently as he started for the Clubhouse.

“Call Tara.”

~

Teagan winced as Tara swept the light in front of her eyes again, ordering her to follow it before handing her a solution to rinse her mouth out with. Helping her guide it to her mouth as he hands shook too much to hold it steady. Giving stiff nod of thanks as Tara returned to cleaning the blood away from her face the best she could; tending to the cuts and scrapes that covered her face and hands carefully with an alcohol swab before moving to prod at her ribs.

“Sorry.” Tara apologized with a sympathetic smile.

“It’s alright…” Teagan rasped as she adjusted the blanket that was draped around her shoulders.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Tara pressed lightly as she sat in front of her, moving to bandage her left hand carefully. Teagan simply shook her head and looked away. “Teag…?”

“They didn’t get the chance to rape me if that’s what you’re asking.” She snapped, green eyes blazing with anger as she forced herself to focus on the woman in front of her who nodding carefully. “Darby’s stupid…but he isn’t this stupid.”

“Darby did this?!” Tig’s voice demanded as he barged into the room, Chibs tailing close behind muttering what could only be profanities in Gaelic; about to apologize when both men stopped. Catching a closer look at the damage that had been done before Teagan pulled the blanket closed.

“I’m gonna kill him!” Tig yelled as he turned to leave the room, stopped by the hand that Chibs planted in the middle of his chest. Tig ready to throw a punch when her voice stopped him.

“No…not Darby.” She snapped, her voice hoarse and broken. “Christ Tig, he’s not an idiot.”

“Than who?!” Tig demanded impatiently.

“Jesus, Tig…” She gave an exasperated sigh. “Bradley…it was fuckin’ Bradley.”

“He’s a deadman when I–”

“Stop!”

The whole room fell silent as she shouted, her eyes filled with anger and tears as he stared at her brother. Clutching her ribs as she stood to face him. Tig’s expression softening as he watched her.

“It’s too fucking late to play hero, Tig.” Her voice waived as she drew in a shallow breath. “He knows I’m here…”

“O..k…” Tara butted in, giving Teagan a shoulder to lean on as she swayed slightly. “She needs rest. This will have to wait.”

She motioned for Chibs to take her as she turned back to dig through her medical bag, pulling out a bottle of Vicodin and tossing it to him. Chibs tucking it inside the pocket of his Kutte before wrapping a careful arm around Teagan’s shoulder and guiding her out of the room and down the hall to her room. Making it halfway to her bed before she stopped him and pointed towards the bathroom.

“I need to shower.” She started quietly when he looked down at her with a questioning gaze. Nodding in understanding before helping her into the bathroom and sitting her down gently on the toilet seat. Turning to reach in and turn the water onto the shower before returning and kneeling to unlace her boots; removing them carefully as she braced her hands against her shoulders to keep herself upright.

“Sorry, love.” He apologized softly when she winced. His warm brown eyes filled with concern as he stared up at her. “I’ll wait fer ye jus’ outside?” Teagan nodded stiffly but stayed silent as Chibs helped her stand; pulling a clean towel out of the cabinet and placing it on the edge of the sink before stepping out give her some privacy.

Half an hour passed before the water finally shut off and he heard her step out. Waiting patiently on the edge of her bed; ice pack and painkillers in hand as she shuffled stiffly to the door frame, still wrapped in a towel as she leaned against it for support as he stood and crossed the room. Guiding her carefully to the bed and sitting her down as he picked up the Vicodin, about to open it when she stopped him. Her hand on top of his.

“Don’ be ridiculous love…it’ll help.”

“I can’t.” She stated quietly with a shake of her head. Chibs studied her carefully for a moment before realizing what she meant. Nodding as he stood and disappearing into the bathroom, returning a few seconds with three Advil and glass of water. Teagan knocking them back before setting the glass carefully on the table beside her bed.

“Thank you.”

“Aye. I’m here if ye need anythin’ love.” He gave a soft smile before turning to leave the room, stopping when he felt her hand grab his gently.

“Please don’t leave me.” Teagan whispered quietly. Green eyes pleading as she gazed up at him, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

“Of course Lass.” He quirked a small smile as he moved to close the door and turn off the overhead light; leaving the lamp next to the bed on as he sat and stripped off his leather jacket and Kutte. Tossing them over the back of a chair before tugging his shirt off and tossing it on the bed and bending to unlace his boots to kick them off. A grin quirked at the edge of his lips as he stood and looked, hands pausing on his belt buckle as he took notice that Teagan had replaced the towel with his shirt.

Moving around the edge of the bed he helped her turn down the sheets; propping the pillows before easing her back onto them and settling the ice pack against her ribs before returning to the opposite side the bed where he finished stripping down to his boxers before climbing beneath the covers and nestling Teagan carefully into his side. The room falling silent as he closed his eyes.

“Where are you from?”

The question caught him by surprise as he opened his eyes, a soft chuckle rumbling through his chest as he looked down. Her green gaze watched him carefully as she waited for an answer. Chibs adjusting the pillow behind him as he sat up a little.

“I was born in Glasgow.” He stated. “But I grew up in Belfast.”

“Belfast…” Teagan repeated softly as she closed her eyes. “Is it nice?”

“Aye.” He smiled, fingers stroking her hair softly. “The countryside where I grew up…it’s verra beautiful. All rollin’ green hills and little farms.”

“Are there fuzzy cows?” She mumbled curiously.

“Ye mean highland cows?” Chibs chuckled lightly. She nodded against his chest in response, her eyes closed as he looked down at her. “Yes, Lass, there’s fuzzy cows.” He sighed softly.

“An’ cliffs over lookin’ the sea…rains a’lot but ‘es nah so bad all the time. ‘Specially in the Springtime when ‘es evening and it’s quiet out.”

“That sounds really nice.” She hummed, the sound of his voice soothing. “An’ safe.”

“Aye, it is.”

“I think I’d like to go there someday.” Teagan stated softly against his chest as he pulled her closer. Resting his chin atop her head gently as he closed his own eyes again. A soft sigh leaving his lips.

“Perhaps I’ll take ye there someday.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: PTSD, anxiety attack, suggestion of past abuse, some sexy/suggested sexy time.

Teagan drew in a deep breath as she tried to steady her nerves; hands trembling as she lifted the cigarette to her lips and inhaled deeply. The smoke billowing up into the evening air as she exhaled it past her pursed lips. She had gone out back on break to grab a few more cases to restock the bar when the feeling hit her…that familiar flutter of anxiousness starting in her belly and spreading through her, followed by the tightness in her chest that spread up her throat; leaving her gasping for air as the panic attack slammed into her like a tidal wave.

She had been trying to bury her anxieties ever since the recent incident with Darby’s crew. Putting on the facade that everything was alright when in reality, it was far from it; and while her injuries were nearly healed, her mind was crumbling under the immense amount of stress. These moments consuming her more frequently now, especially with the return of her night terrors. Her past replaying like a broken record in her mind every time she closed her eyes. 

She could barely sleep, even when she was too far gone with drink to form so much as a coherent thought. The whiskey doing little to stave off the demons that slipped in through the cracks of her broken mind; wrapped tightly in their grasp as they tried to drag her below the surface…leaving her to battle alone against the tides of despair.

Fighting for air.

She had been in the midst of sobbing into her hands when he found her; curled on the storage room floor as she trembled with anxiety. Chibs knelt down beside her, reaching out a careful hand to brush back the dark locks that fell across her hidden face, withdrawing it when she shied away and sat up abruptly; green eyes wide with fear and confusion as she pressed her back into the shelf behind her.

The sight of her as she stared up at him, made his heart feel like it was being torn in two. Her lower lip quivered lightly; tears and mascara staining her cheeks as she wiped at them with the back of her sleeve. Turning her gaze away from him as she tried to get a hold on her emotions. Chibs frowned, reaching out to gently grasp her chin and turn her back to him.

“What’s botherin’ ye, Love?”

“Nothing.” She snapped, pulling herself from his grasp as she stood to push past him. Stopping when his large hand closed around hers gently. “Please don’t…” Her voice wavered as she closed her eyes to stave off the tears that still threatened to fall. She hated to show emotions like this…it made her feel vulnerable.

So it came as a surprise to her when he remained quiet and pulled her from the store room. Sitting her down at one of the benches he handed her the pack of smokes from his pocket before gathering up the cases she had pulled out before taking them inside. He returned quickly, still remaining silent as he waited patiently for her to finish her cigarette. Holding his hand out for her to take once she had snubbed out the last of it against the sole of her boot.

Teagan was reluctant but took the hand that he offered anyway, allowing him to lead her back into the Clubhouse and down to his room. She pulled away to sit on the edge of his bed…the silence between them thick as she stared blankly at the floor, ignoring his presence as he came to stand directly in front of her. Only looking up when his hands cupped her face gently, forcing her to meet his gaze.

“Ye don’ have to tell me Lass…” He shook his head, his warm gaze filled a mix of understanding and concern as he studied her expression carefully; right thumb stroking her cheek gently. “But I need to know yer alrigh’…ye haven’ been yer’self and it’s scarin’ the shite outta me.”

Her lip started to quiver as tears welled in her eyes again, several escaping as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Chibs sat beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he pulled her against his chest; Teagan burying her face against his Kutte as he stroked the back of her hair as she clung to him; allowing herself a brief moment of weakness before she pulled away.

“I’ve spent years, burying my past in the bottom of a goddamn bottle…trying to forget.” She huffed out a laugh, swiping her sleeve over her face as she shook her head; the sound void of any real humor. “And now–?” She gestured to the last of the healing bruises on her face.

“I can’t fucking close my eyes without feeling like I’m gonna drown…” Her voice trailed off as she turned away, fidgeting nervously with the rings that decorated her fingers as she chewed the inside of her cheek. She had never really talked about her past too anyone. Not even Tig. So admitting that it was still something she battled with? Felt almost – foreign…

“We all have a past, Love.” Chibs stated gently as he lifted her right hand to trace over the scar on his left cheek. Teagan’s gaze lifting to watch as he did so; her left hand absentmindedly lifting to press against her ribcage; against her own scars, as he continued. “Some of us have permanent reminders tha’ we carry with us, forever…but tha’ doesn’ mean we have to bear our burdens alone…”

A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, as she leaned forward, placing a kiss to the scar on his cheek before resting her forehead against his for a moment. A small sigh leaving her lips as his arm slipped around her waist, pulling her to lean against him; resting his chin atop her head as she leaned it against his shoulder.

“Thank you…” She whispered softly before things fell silent between them for a few minutes as Teagan closed her eyes. Enjoying the warmth of the Chibs’ embrace as he stroked her dark hair gently.

“Ye should take the res’ of the nigh’ off.” He suggested.

“I can manage…” Teagan sat back up, trying to wave off the suggestion.

“Och…” He scoffed in return as she shifted to stand up. Teagan frowning as she stared up at him. “Ye’ll do no such thing…besides, that Prospects gettin’ to soft any way.” Teagan rolled her eyes in annoyance, but cracked half a smile at the last comment.

“I’ll let let the guys know ye need some time.” He added as he started towards the door, pausing with his hand on the door handle as he saw her expression fall a little. Raising an eyebrow in question.

“Will you come back?” She asked quietly, avoiding his gaze as she feigned interest in the fraying cuff of the old black hoodie she wore. Chibs crossed the room again to stand in front of her, tilting her chin up as he placed his lips to hers gently.

“Of course Lass.”

~

Teagan sighed as she looked in the mirror of Chibs’ bathroom, frowning at her mascara stained face as she turned on the faucet. Splashing her face with warm water in an attempt to fix remove the mess from her face; her frown deepening when it only accentuated the dark circles beneath her tired green eyes.

Sneering at her reflection she turned, shutting off the light before returning to sit on his bed. Tugging her hair up into a messy ponytail before stripping off her boots and hoodie in an attempt to get comfortable as she laid back on his bed. Burying her face against the pillows as she inhaled deeply; the familiar scent of him relaxing her as she waited for him to return. Nearly a half hour passing before she finally heard the knob of the door turn.

A deep chuckle filling the room as turned on the lamp beside the bed, taking in the sight of her sprawled across his bed; face buried in the pillows.

“Comfy?” He inquired sarcastically as he slipped off his Kutte and draped it over the back of his chair. Grinning at the muffled ‘Hmm’ that emanated from his pillows as he propped himself against the headboard on the opposite side. Lifting the pillow her head was under, grinning when she groaned in disapproval at the sudden invasion of light.

“No offence love, but ye look like shite.” He chuckled softly, holding a mug out to her in his freehand.

“I’m a functioning alcoholic, running off nicotine and no sleep…cut me some slack.” She grumbled crankily as she sat up. Pushing back the stray pieces of hair that escaped her ponytail and fell into her eyes as she inspected the contents of the mug.

“Tea…really?”

“Jus’ try it.” He replied, taking a pull from his own mug before returning it to the coaster on his nightstand. A satisfied smile tugging at his lips as he watched her brows shoot up in surprise as she took a sip.

“The whiskey’s a nice touch.” She replied, sputtering a little as the unexpected burn of the liquor caught her off guard. But she didn’t protest any further as she sat with her legs crossed underneath her, sipping at the contents of her mug a little more before moving to place it beside his; straddling his lap in the process as she leaned over.

His right hand moved up to settle on her hip instinctively as she leaned forward, hands coming up to caress the sides of his face as she placed her lips against his gently. His free hand sliding up into her hair that had fallen loose, leaning forward as he reciprocated. His lips moving against hers slowly as he deepened the kiss; his tongue slipping past her lips as they parted to dance with her own as she granted him access.

That familiar spark ignited between them, just as it had before; only this time around it was filled with passion and – 

Teagan pulled away suddenly and stared at Chibs for a moment, blinking a few times. Chibs’ eyebrows furrowed as he watched her, suddenly worried he’d done something wrong. “Are ye okay lass?” He asked, relieved when Teagan smiled and gave a small nod.

“Yeah.” She replied. “I’m fine.” Chibs chuckled softly, his thumb massaging lazy circles against her hip bone as he stared back at her.

“Then wha’s wrong?”

"Nothing.” She shook her head, the action causing a few more strands of dark hair to fall loose; framing her face. “Everything…everything just feels, right.” She said, lowering her voice to a sultry whisper; a grin tugging at her lips as she slowly leaned back down, sealing her lips over his again as they dove back into the kiss.

Chibs shifted beneath her to sit up more, pulling her closer as his hands slipped beneath her shirt and trailing it up her body slowly before tugging it over her head and discarding it onto the floor. The sensation of his calloused fingers trailing back down her sides sent a shiver down her spine as she gave a breathy moan into the kiss. Her hands sliding up the back of his neck into his hair, tugging gently as he pulled away to trail his lips along the curve of her neck down to her collarbone. Biting down gently as he sucked the sensitive bit of flesh between his teeth; marking it.

A low growl rumbled through his own chest as Teagan gave another moan, fingers tugging at his scalp again a little harder as she pulled his lips back to hers. Chibs grasped her waist firmly and flipped her; a small squeak escaping past her lips as he pinned her down to the bed, his knee nudging her thighs apart so he could lie between them as his lips slipped back down to nip and kiss across her chest.

Teagan’s hands dropped from his hair to grab at his own shirt as she yanked it over his head. Chibs chuckling lightly as her hands dropped to fumble with the buckle of his belt; pausing to help her with it before discarding his jeans – leaving him only in the pair of black boxer briefs he wore – and returning his lips to her skin; venturing down her stomach slowly until he reached the waistband of her jeans, fingers popping the button loose with ease before he tugged the fabric down her legs.

His lips returned to hers as he settled himself between her thighs, groaning against her lips as he pressed himself against her– her hips rolling to grind against him slowly as she shifted to wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him closer as her hands tangled in his hair again; kissing him hungrily as his tongue explored her mouth.

His fingers trailed up her to hook into the waistband of her lace panties as he readied to tug them down, pausing when Teagan broke away from the kiss as she grabbed his hands; stopping him.

“Ye alright, lass?” He asked curiously, brows furrowed slightly as he studied her expression carefully. Teagan gave a nod, face buried in her hands as she tried to catch her breath. Her mind still a whirl from the heated make out session that she had just so abruptly ended…chastising herself mentally for her sudden shift in morals.

“I’m sorry, lass…I dinna mean to pressure ye.” Chibs apologized with a sheepish grin as he sat up, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly as he stared at her; waiting for some kind of reaction or response to reassure him he hadn’t just fucked up. A serious look of confusing taking hold of his features as she started to laugh into her hands.

Chibs cleared his throat lightly and shifted off the bed to retrieve his pants. Pausing when Teagan reached out a hand to grasp his arm gently; green eyes apologetic as she stared up at him.

“It’s not that, I promise…I really want to.” She finally managed to get out as the random fit of giggles finally tapered off, her face scrunching up a little in confusion as if shocked, even by her own conclusion. “It’s just– for once, pity sex feels…wrong.”

Chibs’ expression softened into that signature dimpled grin of his that made her heart skip beats, as he watched the blush creep up her chest; tinting her cheeks and ears pink as he let out a soft chuckle of his own.

“There’s nothin’ to be embarrassed abou’ love.” He replied. “I understand…an’ despite wha’ everyone else thinks; I’m not jus’ tryin’ to get in yer pants. I respect ye a lot more than tha’.”

A coy grin creeping onto her own lips as she tugged him back down onto the bed as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips before she pulled away, taking the old SAMCRO shirt from his hands as she tugged it over her own head. Moving to undo her bra and strip it off through one of the sleeves; tossing it at him.

“That doesn’t mean pity cuddles are off the table though.” She glared playfully as a small growl rumbled within his chest.

“They are if ye keep doin’ things like tha.” He joked lowly as they shifted to crawl beneath the covered; pressing a kiss to her neck as she settled into his side, resting her head on his chest with a contented sigh as she closed her eyes.

~

It was still early the following morning when they were both startled awake by the sound of someone banging repeatedly on the door to Chibs’ room. Giving them both just enough time to sit up before Tig came barging in on a mission.

“Chibs! Wake the hell up man, we gotta– ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!” Tig exclaimed with a look of absolute horror; one hand flying up in an attempt to shield his eyes. Teagan scrambling to yank the covers up over herself – forgetting she still wore Chibs shirt – still half asleep.

“Christ, Tiggy, I promise ye it’s nothin’ like tha’. We jus’–” Chibs spoke up in their defense as Tig shook his head furiously; turning to pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger with an exasperated sigh. 

“Nah! Nuh-uh…I don’t wanna hear what you been doin’ with my Goddamn sister, alright man? Just– Just put your fuckin’ clothes on! Clay’s sendin’ us on a run…” With a final aggravated sigh, Tig turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him so hard that it shook several pictures that hung on the wall.

“Well, that was awkward…” Teagan grumbled as she flopped back into the pillows. Her voice still thick with sleep as she rubbed a hand over her face; Chibs giving a small laugh as he gazed down at her.

“Aye…I’ll talk to him.” He replied as he placed a kiss against her temple. Teagan giving a whine of disapproval as he climbed out of bed to grab clothes from the dresser, her hand trailing after him; falling against the mattress with a thud as she pouted up at him with a grumpy expression.

“Sorry lass…orders are orders.” He chuckled softly as he leaned back over the bed, capturing her lips in a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. The sound of the shower starting up filling the silence his absence left behind only a few minutes later.

Teagan sighed as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and shuffled her way into the bathroom. Chibs throwing a confused glance in her direction as she casually stripped off the panties she still wore before tossing them at him as he raised a brow in question, moving to stand in front of her; skimming a hand up her right thigh, bunching the fabric of her shirt up, before settling it on her hip.

“Tig’s already pissed…another half hour won’t kill him.” She shrugged as she looked up at him with a roguish smile. Cocking her head to the side as she guided his left hand up the opposite side as she helped him push the shirt up; discarding it as she walked backwards into the shower.

“Besides…sex might not be on the table yet, but that doesn’t mean the morning can’t still be enjoyed.”

~

“Jesus Christ, it fuckin’ took you long enough.” Tig exclaimed with an irritated expression when Chibs finally appeared beside the bar; Teagan in tow. Ignoring the judgemental glare she was receiving from her brother as she slipped behind the bar. Attempting to conceal the smug smirk that was threatening go full blown.

She knew he was still beyond pissed at the situation; but she knew that look in his eyes. That defeated look of, ‘I fucking hate you, but you’re still my sister…’

The look she received from Gemma however, was far more scrutinizing as she watched the tension between the three unfold from across the room. Teagan ducking her head as she pretended to busy herself with putting away glasses.

“You’re gonna give that brother of yours a goddamn coronary.” Teagan’s lips twitched at the comment, but she managed to keep a somewhat straight face as Gemma approached the bar; the guys disappearing into the Chapel to finish discussing their business now that everyone was present.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done something that Tig doesn’t approve of.” Teagan shrugged with half a smile as she turned to face Gemma, who now had an eyebrow raised in question as she stared back with that knowing look of hers.

“You really like him…huh?”

“I guess you could say that…” Teagan replied hesitantly as her gaze dropped to the bar-top. Her brows furrowed together in thought as Gemma fixed her with a curious look.

“Why Chibs though, Sweetie?” She questioned, genuinely curious. “Ain’t you worried about this ended the way it did last time? With Kozik…C.J.?” Teagan’s gaze snapped up at the last name mentioned; her gaze narrowing a little at Gemma.

“C.J. wasn’t a fling, Gem.” She replied in an irritated tone. “So don’t you dare throw him in the same category as Kozik.” Teagan ran a frustrated hand through her dark hair as she turned her gaze to the door of the Chapel as it opened; the guys filtering out a few seconds later. A smile quirked at the corners of her lips as Chibs shot her a grin on their way past the bar.

The subtle exchange between the two telling Gemma everything she needed to know.

“I know baby.” Gemma replied with small smirk as she pulled Teagan’s attention back to her, reaching across the bar to pat her cheek gently before nodding her head in the direction of the door. “Now…go say goodbye to your man.”


End file.
